Ghost King Danny: Book 1
by The Horsemen's Commander
Summary: Danny has defeated Pariah Dark, however a new threat has surfaced thanks to a rogue Observant. It is up to Danny and his friends to combat this new threat. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction!

 **Author's Note:** Hello! My name is Danny Phantom Overlord. Welcome one, welcome all to my first ever fanfiction! I'm excited to be doing this for the first time. I am an avid reader of the Danny Phantom Fandom. Constructive criticism helps! No hurtful reviews please! Or flames. Flames will be used to cook my bacon! Anyways, on to the story!

 _Oh, and I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did I would not be here._

Danny Fenton woke up with a groan as his ghost sense went off for the _thirteenth_ time tonight. "I swear if it's Box Ghost again, I'll just catch him in the Thermos and leave him there." He transformed, the cooling white rings passing over him, turning him into the hero/Public Enemy #1, Danny Phantom. He groggily got out of his bed and phased through the wall, tired, but ready to deal with the threat, when he noticed two glowing red eyes staring at him through a purple cloak. The ghost had blue skin and a lightning- shaped scar going down across his right eye. He also had a staff with a curved V, and in the center was a stopwatch. Danny didn't know whether to relax or tense up even more. Normally Clockwork never leaves his tower, so if he's here, then the situation must be serious. He flew up to The Master of Time.

"Clockwork"?

"Hello, Daniel. You are probably wondering why I am here. You need not worry about Dan, as you have strayed too far from that specific timeline. I have come to let you know that the Ghost Zone is in peril from a new threat: The Observants."

"The Observants"? "What have they done? I thought they were the justice system there"?

"They were, until one of them went rogue, tired of watching the stream and released an evil so powerful it makes Pariah Dark look like a little child. The threats true name can destroy mountains, so let's just call it Dramascus. Know this, he is _not_ a ghost. He is a spirit who preys on fixed points in time and devours them. The other Observants are still devoted to their duties that they have enlisted me, and by association, you, to help end this threat."

"Clockwork, I have a question. What happens if Dramascus comes here"?

"He will devour all of the fixed points until there is nothing left of this timeline. Then he will move on to the next timeline. You must stop him before he devours everything in the timestream." Now, you are not strong enough to battle Dramascus, so tomorrow, come by my tower and we will begin training. Tell your friends and bring them as well. They will help you immensely."

"How?" Danny asked.

"All in due time, my young apprentice. Sleep now".

"Alright Clockwork. I'll see you tomorrow"

Danny then realized he wanted to ask Clockwork another question, but before he could ask, he was gone in a swirl of purple.

"I guess I'll ask you tomorrow then." Danny then phased back into his room and fell asleep…but not before capturing Box Ghost again.

 **Author's Note:** How was that? If you liked this and want to read more, leave a review! The kingly things will come in later, so don't worry. I will most likely update this on the weekends (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday), simply because I have more time then! See you later my friends!


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hello my followers! Just wanted to do a shout out to my four reviewers' **t-rex989, Creepy-Pasta, Guest, and El0ndon**! Thanks for the reviews!

Anyways, welcome to Chapter 2! See you at the bottom!

An alarm clock blared throughout the room, but was quickly silenced by a tired Danny Fenton as he struggled to get out of bed. As he walked groggily to his bathroom, he started to remember the events of last night, including the information given to him by Clockwork. He vaguely wondered what his best friends could do to help him in this battle, not because he didn't think they couldn't help him; without them he'd probably be strapped on a lab table being dissected by now. No, it wasn't that they couldn't help him, it was more along the lines of how he would be able to protect them, because according to Clockwork, this evil being's true name was able to bend mountains. He assumed Clockwork would tell them when the three of them were at his tower.

At any rate, Danny knew he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, so he rushed downstairs to try and grab something before he flew off to school, hopefully not toast. Once downstairs, he saw his mom, in her teal jumpsuit and red goggles, making eggs—or what looked like their equivalent, because what was in the pan was not eggs. How could he tell? He could tell by the fact that the eggs were green in color. He said "Morning, mom" and walked up to hug her. His mom replied, "Morning, Danny. Do you want some eggs? They're fresh off the stove!" Danny took a good. Long. Look at the eggs and immediately, yet politely declined his mother's offer "No thanks mom, I had some cereal earlier, also I'm going to be late to school if I don't hurry, so I'll see you when I get home!" He then rushed out the door. As he dashed outside he could clearly hear his mother shouting at him to have a good day.

Danny, once having left his house, turned into the alleyway and transformed, turning invisible as he did so, to prevent his 'Phans' from spotting him, as well as some ghost hunters from shooting him down. He then started flying at top speed towards the school, but as he was flying, his ghost sense went off, followed by the sound of a rocket being fired.

"Can we _please_ not do this today?" Danny asked the hunter as he dodged the incoming rocket.

"Now where's the fun in that, whelp?"

Skulker asked with a pleased smile on his face as he kept firing rockets at the half-ghost

"Ugh, fine! Let's make this quick." Danny rushed Skulker and threw a few punches at his metal plating, making fist sized dents with each punch. Skulker just kept firing rockets at Danny. Danny finally managed to tear open Skulker's suit just enough to reach the tiny blob of a ghost inside. Danny then was finally able to suck the little ghost into the Fenton Thermos, but not before the self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' shouted that he would get his pelt someday, to which Danny replied "Not today." Once Skulker was trapped inside, he continued his flight to school invisibly, hoping beyond hope he didn't miss his first class.

Once Danny appeared at the school, he phased into the boys bathroom, transformed into his human half, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom. Danny saw that the hallways were empty, which meant he was late again, which also meant _another_ detention. He was used to it, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted the detentions. Ghost fighting was a very demanding job. He went to his locker, phased his books out of it, and walked to Mr. Lancer's English Class.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley sat in Mr. Lancer's English class dutifully writing down notes. Sam was busy writing notes for Danny since by the time he makes it to school he's more tired than when he woke up. _Such is the ghost-hunting life._ She thought. _I wonder where Danny is today._ As if the world was in tune with her thoughts, Danny presence graced the open doorway.

Danny opened the doorway to Mr. Lancer's class to many people's eyes staring at him. Mr. Lancer, however, was the one to break the awkward silence that built up in the room. "Mr. Fenton, late again I see."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I overslept. It won't happen again." Danny said.

"Make sure it doesn't, but for today, you have detention." Mr. Lancer handed the boy a pink detention slip, and told him to sit down.

Danny received the pink slip with a fake resigned look on his face and walked towards his seat in the middle of Sam and Tucker in the back of the classroom. He knew very well that his 'job' came with sacrifices. One of which happened to be getting constant detention for being late everyday. On the way to his seat, he noticed Dash threatening him with beatings that didn't hurt Danny anymore and Paulina…well Paulina wasn't paying attention to anything except her nails. Danny reached his chair and sat down. Almost immediately when Lancer turned around, that there was a note on his desk, folded in half. On the note was neat handwriting, with one phrase on it.

' _Ghost last night?'_

Danny looked down at the note. He then wrote, ' _Yes. Thirteen ghosts'._ He then passed the note to Sam. Sam wrote back a quick message on the paper, then circled it to draw Danny's attention to it.

' _Are you okay, Danny?'_

Danny looked at Sam's amethyst eyes. Sam must have noticed he was staring at her and turned to face him. "Danny. Are you sure you're ok?" She had a concerned look on her features.

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine. It was mainly the Box Ghost and Skulker anyway. I can handle them." Danny said nonchalantly.

"You could've called us man. We would've come and helped you!" Tucker spoke as he looked up from his PDA for the first time that day in his seat on the right of Danny.

"Yeah, I agree. You could've called us. You don't have to do it alone, you know." Sam said reassuringly as she placed her hand in his. Danny blushed slightly at the touch of her hand, and Sam was also blushing. Tucker saw this and muttered "Lovebirds". Unfortunately, both Danny _and_ Sam heard him, which earned him a synchronized "We're not lovebirds!" comment from both of them, as well as a kick to Tucker's shins from Sam's combat boots of death. After hearing Tucker moaning for a few minutes, the trio got back to the topic at hand.

"I know," Danny said "But it was three in the morning, and I didn't want to wake you guys." Danny said embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck steadily as he kept talking.

Sam knew that Danny's desire to protect people could sometimes override his own needs, such as sleeping, but it would've been nice if Tucker and she knew what was going on, and she told Danny as much, at the end of which she added "We could've helped you get more sleep."

Lancer finally stopped talking up at the front of the class, after giving an assignment due in a week to his English class, long enough to hear the last part of the Trio's conversation. …"get more sleep." Get more sleep? He looked over at the three mysterious students, specifically the one in the center, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton. He looked as though he was mugged multiple times in the same night. Lancer held such high hopes for the young man, as his grades were near perfect scores, and he hoped the grades would stay the same during his high school years, like his sister Jasmine. Then he got a little shock from one of his parents' inventions, and his grades plummeted, like a stone off a cliff. He prayed that the boy's grades would improve after he was healed and released from the hospital, but they never picked up. If anything they got worse. He thought back to the piece of the conversation he heard. What could be so important that it caused young Daniel to lose sleep? Lancer wanted to help the boy _so_ badly, he just didn't know where to start. Then, he got an idea. He would speak to Danny in detention, to see what he could do to help. Before he could ponder the thought any further, the lunch bell rang. Lancer quickly stepped outside the room, to avoid being trampled by his students like he had been so many times before. He had been meaning to talk to Danny about his lack of sleep, in the hopes of helping him get his grades up, but before he could call out his name, Danny and his friends were on their way to the cafeteria.

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone, sorry this is three days late, but I have some news. I have to study for my finals starting tomorrow, so you may not here from me until December 8th 2015. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you until then. Later my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hello my followers! Welcome to chapter 3! I noticed only one person reviewed the last chapter! (Thsanks Kimera20) Come on guys! I know you guys can do better. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!

As soon as the lunch bell rang, the English class rushed outside the door as Lancer narrowly escaped getting trampled by his students _again_ as he held the door open for the adolescent teens, who, going Mach 5 in a matter of seconds, sped out of the room. Lancer's eyes were closed shut and one thought kept repeating in the balding teacher's head. ' _If I can't see them, they can't trample me',_ ' _If I can't see them, they can't trample me'._ It seemed as though Lancer thought that for a long time, because he didn't process these next few words. "Are you okay, Mr. Lancer?" The potbellied teacher opened his eyes slowly and saw the concerned faces of Danny Fenton, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley.

Not wanting the teens to see him being afraid of other rampaging teens, Lancer straightened up quickly, and replied just as quickly. "Yes Mr. Fenton, I am fine. I just needed some air before lunch is all."

"Really now? Because it seems to me that you were hoping that the class wouldn't leave like a pack of rampaging bulls, but they did, so you were hiding." Sam replied in response to Lancer's obvious lie.

' _Damn',_ thought Lancer. "Ms. Manson, your bluntness is so refreshing. Thank you so much." Lancer said sarcastically.

"Any time." Sam replied smugly. After a brief silence, Danny decided to finally speak up. "Um, Mr. Lancer, we probably should be getting to lunch now. Wouldn't want to miss out on Meatloaf Monday, right?" At the word 'meatloaf' Lancer could distinctly see the frown forming on Ms. Manson's face. Mr. Lancer knew of the girl's stance on meat- or eating anything with a face for that matter- from day one, and while convincing the school board to change the lunch menu from meat to vegetables was quite a feat in itself, it was overshadowed by two events, the first being the dual protest of meat and vegetables in the same day between Sam and her friend Tucker. The second event that overshadowed the first event was the fact that an ACTUAL GHOST showed up! That in itself was mindboggling on its own, but when coupled with the fact that the Fenton's, the town's crazy people for believing ghosts exist, WEREN'T absolutely crazy, it was mind-blowing. To think after all this time, the FENTON'S were right? Amazing, simply amazing.

As Lancer was lost in thought, the three teens slowly walked away from the balding teacher, desperate to get away from him. The three students were across the hallway when Lancer finally snapped out of his thoughts and raised his head to look at Daniel…only to find that he wasn't there. Neither were his friends. Lancer looked around for the boy to call out to him and ask him a question, but then thought better of it. He would see Daniel in detention soon enough.

 **Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Okay, so I know I said I'd be back December 8th, however, I had free time, so yay, new chapter for you guys anyway. I had this written two days ago at 2:27 AM, so tell me what you think. Also anyone who is following _**Strength**_ by _**WildFireBurnsTheForest**_ please message them. It's been too long. Anyway, I'm just glad I got this up when I did. I'm going to study for my Biology exam now! Expect the next chapter later on today! See you later my friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter 4! Seriously guys? Only one person reviewed the last chapter! Anyway, I am done with college, at least until January 11, 2016, which is when the new semester starts! So without further delay, I present to you, Chapter 4!

Danny sprinted to the lunchroom with the speed of 100 teenagers (which is quite slow for a boy who could fly faster than most airplanes and higher than the stratosphere of the Earth), with his friends following close behind. The trio kept at this pace until they reached a large oak tree. This tree was located far from the sight of prying eyes, which made it perfect spot for talking about their "extra-curricular activities", aka ghost hunting. It was also the one place Sam was happiest, and when shown the place by Danny, who was shown the spot by Tucker, who hid behind it running from Sam after calling Sam and Danny 'lovebirds' loud enough for her to hear and begin chasing after him with her spiked combat boots, took to it like a fish to water and the trio have been eating their lunches there since.

The trio of friends sat down on the soft grass and began eating their lunches. After a little while, Sam spoke and said "So, Danny, what ghosts did you fight last night?" Danny looked up from his (ectoplasm free) tuna salad sandwich and turned to face the Goth girl of his dreams-not that she would know that- and rattled a list of names off after sighing from tiredness from the night before. "Ember, Skulker, Box Ghost, Technus, Box Ghost, two ectopi, Box Ghost, Skulker, Box Ghost, two more ectopi, and Clockwork. At the mention of the last ghost, Sam and Tucker's mouths were both open in shock, as they both knew all too well that the omnipotent ghost almost never left his tower unless it was detrimental to the time stream (case in point Dan). So if he came to Danny directly, then the situation must be serious. Sam was the first to regain composure, as she asked, "Why did Clockwork come to see you Danny? Dan is still in the thermos, isn't he?" Danny replied "Yes, Dan is still in the thermos. Clockwork assured me of that." "Well what did he want? Certainly not just to say hello?" Tucker asked incredulously.

Danny paused, but didn't know why. Just as he was about to tell his friends what Clockwork told him, a voice that sounded like a thunderclap shouted, "TIME OUT!" Danny then felt the weight of a golden-chained medallion with the engraving CW on it hit his chest with a soft 'whump'. "Clockwork? Why did you pause time?" Danny asked. He couldn't see the all-knowing specter, but suddenly a swirling purple portal opened up and out came two more medallions, which Danny assumed were for his friends. He placed them on his friends and looked at them for a second while they got used to the fact that time just stopped and they were still able to move.

"Daniel. It seems I may have to bring you and your friends in early. Come my young apprentice." Danny rushed through the portal, his friends following close behind, unsure of what exactly was happening, but ready and willing to follow Danny to the ends of the Earth and the Ghost Zone, wherever he may go.

Danny and his friends exited the swirling portal. Where they expected to see ticking clocks and whirring gears, they saw a dark, dreary castle that has clearly seen better millennia. Danny also took in the four one-eyed ghosts in robes, known as the 'one-eyed jerks' to Danny, his friends, and, occasionally Clockwork, but to everyone else, they are simply known as the Observants.

The trio stood, silently staring at the disheveled castle, which brought back memories, memories that they sometimes wished they forgot, but would never truly say these thoughts out loud, firstly to prevent another 'Desiree incident' and secondly as a reminder of Danny's improvement over the years. Suddenly they were broken out of their thoughts by the Observant to the far right's begrudging degree:

"Come, Daniel Phantom, and claim your title as King Of All Ghosts!"

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I know I said I'd have this up by yesterday, but I had my bio exam. I'm just happy I'm done with college! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter 5! Oh, One thing. Danny and his friends are 17 in this story. Now I do plan on having Vlad and Dani in this eventually for those of you who are wondering, it's just that I need a scenario to bring them into because I don't just want to drop him in the story with no reason. I also plan on Danny's parents figuring out the secret, but I don't want it to be cliché. So if you guys could give me ideas, that would be really helpful! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!

Danny Fenton has been many things to many people. A son, brother, pseudo-brother, secret (not really) crush, punching bag, even temporary boyfriend. Danny Phantom has also been a lot of things to a staggering amount of people. Hero. Public Enemy Number 1, Whelp, Ghost Child, life ruiner, even a, as Spectra so eloquently put it, 'a walking bundle of misery'. But never in his 17 year old life did he ever believe he would become the king of the very beings he fought to protect his town from.

"What do you mean "Ghost King"!? If I recall, I remember rejecting the power and the title of King Of All Ghosts." Danny exclaimed angrily.

"You do not understand, _halfa._ This timeline WILL experience Dramascus' arrival if you do not take the ring and crown." An Observant grumbled. Clockwork was seething in rage at the racial slur one of his many 'bosses' called his apprentice. So much in fact, that when he heard the word 'halfa', he transformed his time staff into a black handled, purple bladed scythe, pointed it at what was supposedly the Observant's neck, and said in a threatening, yet still monotone voice: "If you ever talk to my apprentice that way ever again, I will not hesitate to throw you in the thermos, and you and I both know what I'm talking about."

Sam, hating to be kept out of the loop for so long, spoke up. "Wait, wait, and wait. What exactly is going on here? Who is this Dramascus person you guys keep going on about, and why is it so important that Danny becomes the Ghost King?"

The four Observants turned towards the two full humans, prepared to speak, but before they could possibly insult the two humans, Clockwork spoke.

"Ah, yes. You two deserve to know what exactly is going on." A large viewing portal opened up to the two showing Danny's conversation with Clockwork.

 _Viewing Portal_

" _Clockwork"?_

" _Hello, Daniel. You are probably wondering why I am here. You need not worry about Dan, as you have strayed too far from that specific timeline. I have come to let you know that the Ghost Zone is in peril from a new threat: The Observants."_

 _"The Observants"? "What have they done? I thought they were the justice system there"?_

" _They were, until one of them went rogue, tired of watching the stream and released an evil so powerful it makes Pariah Dark look like a little child. The threats true name can destroy mountains, so let's just call it Dramascus. Know this, he is not a ghost. He is a spirit who preys on fixed points in time and devours them. The other Observants are still devoted to their duties that they have enlisted me, and by association, you, to help end this threat."_

" _Clockwork, I have a question. What happens if Dramascus comes here"?_

" _He will devour all of the fixed points until there is nothing left of this timeline. Then he will move on to the next timeline. You must stop him before he devours everything in the timestream." Now, you are not strong enough to battle Dramascus, so tomorrow, come by my tower and we will begin training. Tell your friends and bring them as well. They will help you immensely."_

" _How?" Danny asked._

" _All in due time, my young apprentice. Sleep now"._

" _Alright Clockwork. I'll see you tomorrow"_

 _Danny then realized he wanted to ask Clockwork a question but before he could ask it, Clockwork disappeared in a swirl of purple._

 _Viewing End._

Shortly thereafter, the viewing portal closed and Tucker walked up to the Time Master and asked, "According to the viewing portal, we are supposed to have an immensely important role in defeating Dramascus with Danny. What is that role exactly?"

"Not here. I will tell you at the tower. Right now, Daniel must accept the power and the title of the Ghost King. Come, Daniel."

Danny was worried though. He was worried about becoming like Pariah and being corrupted like he was by the crown and ring. "What if I can't handle the power of the ring and crown, Clockwork?"

Clockwork turned to face Danny, staring into his neon green eyes and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he proclaimed these next few words. "Danny. I know I only speak in riddles and don't give you direct answers to your questions, but know for certain when I say this: You will be remembered, and you will do wondrous things." Clockwork looked past Danny for a second to look at his friends, then back at Danny. The all-knowing ghost could still see uncertainty across his apprentice's features, so he said, "If you don't believe me, ask your friends what they think."

Danny turned around to face his two best friends, rubbing the back of his neck so long, hairs started coming off onto his hand. His breath shaky and his legs slightly tired from standing, he asked the question.

"So guys. What should I do?"

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys. Please review this! It feels like only one person is reviewing every chapter consistently. I really want more people to review this and I don't want to have to force people to review this! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Welcome everyone, to Chapter 6! Thanks for reviewing this guys. It's really feels nice seeing old and new people reviewing my story! Anyways, PickleWitch suggested that I give you guys recaps of what happened earlier in the story. So without further ado…

 _Recap_

 _Danny turned around to face his two best friends, rubbing the back of his neck so long, hairs started to come off on his hand. His breath shaky and his legs slightly tired from standing, he asked the question._

" _So guys. What should I do?"_

Sam stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her best friend. On one hand, Danny would have the power to keep the ghosts in the ghost zone and away from Amity Park, but on the other hand, there was the chance- a very _slight_ one- that he would be corrupted by the power of the ring and crown turn into Pariah Dark, or even worse, Dan, but that's what she and Tucker were there for, to keep him sane. If he were to accept the crown and ring, they would be there to keep him in check, which included making sure the fame didn't go to his head, as that had been known to happen. But they would be there for him, through everything. They had come this far. Why stop now?

Tucker also stood there thinking along the same lines as Sam, that as long as he and Sam were with him, Danny would always succeed, especially against a destroyer of time. And hey, who knows, maybe once Danny took the crown, it would give him enough courage to tell Sam how he felt about her, they'd become a couple, and Tucker would be swimming in cash by the end of the week.

After a minute had passed, Sam and Tucker had their answers, and in unison, said only two words.

"Do it."

Danny looked at his friends with wide eyes. He was honestly was expecting them to be against this, simply because when he had rejected it the first time, he was told by Clockwork that he would have to stay in the Ghost Zone to rule as king, which would take him away from Amity Park and his friends and family. While he didn't want to leave his home, he also didn't want the Ghost Zone to be in chaos, because as much as he was a human, he was equally as much a ghost. His main concern was to keep his town, and its residents safe from the ghosts exiting his parents' portal, and if he being king would help stop that from happening, that was a plus. He didn't want to control the ghosts like Pariah did, though. Control was Vlad's game, and if there was one thing Danny was not, it was Vlad.

He would have to ask Clockwork how he would be the Ghost King if he wasn't a full ghost. Of course, before Danny could even open his mouth to ask the question he was thinking, Clockwork spoke.

"You wanted to know how it is possible for you to be the Ghost King if you are a half-ghost. The Observants realized that you being a half ghost would be problematic if you were to be king, however you do not have to stay in the Ghost Zone to remain king."

Danny was confused. "Wait. You said that when I defeated Pariah, I would have to stay in the Ghost Zone if I were to accept the crown. Why are you just now telling me that I don't have to stay to rule?"

Clockwork responded with a smirk on his face. "It was all just a matter of you accepting the crown too early. I had seen a time line where you became the king too early and isolated yourself in your castle from not just the Ghost Zone but the Human realm as well. This isolation forced into slight insanity, and it is that insanity that told you to singlehandedly destroy the human realm." Danny stood gawking at his mentor and guide with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you telling me that my early acceptance of the title of the Ghost King ends with the destruction of humanity!?" Danny exclaimed slightly terrified.

"Yes…and no. I have yet to explain the reasoning for your isolation. You originally isolated yourself because your friends were not with you, and loneliness set in, thus driving you mad." It was at this point that Tucker spoke up.

"So what you're saying is that without us in Danny's life, Danny would've been an unstable wreck?"

"Essentially, yes. Which is why I have a plan." Clockwork raised his staff, pushing the button on the top of it in the process, and in a blinding flash of white light, the three humans, four Observants and Time Master were all teleported away from Pariah's castle.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys. Sorry this is short, I am finishing this story at close to 1 AM. Hope you enjoy, and see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** I have absolutely nothing to say here, so enjoy the chapter!

 _Recap_

" _So what you're saying is that without us in Danny's life, Danny would've been an unstable wreck?"_

" _Essentially, yes. Which is why I have a plan." Clockwork raised his staff, pushing the button on the top of it in the process, and in a blinding flash of white light, the three humans, four Observants and Time Master were all teleported away from Pariah's castle._

 _End Recap_

In the span of one second, a blinding light filled the Clocktower as Danny and his friends, Clockwork, and the Observants stood in the tower. As soon as they appeared, Clockwork floated over to his time screens, checking for any signs of Dramascus' damage to the timestream. Seeing none, he didn't turn around to face the Observants as he told them with a flat tone "Leave. Now," to which the Observants replied, "We hope you know what you are doing. The fate of both realms is at stake." They left without another word. With the Observants finally gone, Clockwork seemed to visibly relax, at least for a little while before a serious look spread over his features. He turned around towards the two and a half humans, specifically Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson with the same serious face.

"Daniel, I need you to stay here for five minutes. Afterwards, head home no matter _what_ you hear, or don't hear. I must speak to Sam and Tucker for that allotted time. As soon as I am finished, I will open up a portal to send your friends to your room."

Danny was unsure why Clockwork wanted to speak to Sam and Tucker alone, but reluctantly agreed to Clockwork's request. After all, Clockwork had never steered him wrong yet. Why would he now?

Clockwork floated away from his time screens and motioned for Sam and Tucker to follow him. After walking in a forward direction for about one minute, the three reached a large stone door. Clockwork placed his hand on the door and his hand was engulfed with a purple hue. A minute later the stone door opened with a 'CHUUUUUUU'. As the doors slowly opened, Tucker and Sam could see two stone tables, like the kind they would normally see at the doctor's office.

"Please lie down. The procedure will take 10 minutes to complete." Clockwork said. The two humans walked over to the stone tables and laid down on them side by side. Strangely, the tables did not feel how they expected them to feel, which was cold. Rather they felt warm, like being wrapped in a hug from people who were recently wrapped up under the covers of a warm bed. They were about to question the nature of these stones, but the warmth was just so _good_ that they couldn't bring themselves to speak. However Sam snapped out of this warmth long enough to ask Clockwork a question.

"And this procedure will help us help Danny?" Sam asked, to which Clockwork replied with "Yes. This will help you help him to great lengths."

"Might I ask how?" Tucker asked. But he was only met with a knowing smirk from the Time Master.

"It is best if I show you. But first, this will hurt." A single purple beam shot out from Clockwork's staff, which split into two beams as each one travelled to and hit their foreheads. The beams seemed to burn into their very souls, eliciting screams of panic and pain from the two that rang throughout the tower.

Danny stood there waiting for his two friends and mentor to come back from wherever it is that they went off to. All of a sudden, he heard two very distinct screams, and tensed up, ready to fly towards his friends without a second thought, but something in the back of his mind told him to wait and see. It also told him that his friends would come back stronger than before. Oh, if only he knew just how right he was.

As the screams of the two died down and their bodies relaxed, two souls began to rise from their bodies, each looking exactly how they would look if they were still in their bodies. Sam and Tucker, after looking down at their bodies, did the only sensible thing that they could do at this moment: They screamed bloody murder, which in their minds, probably wasn't that far from the truth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?" The two cried out in fear. Clockwork floated there with a blank look on his face as the two new ghosts promptly freaked out.

After about three minutes, Sam and Tucker had finally calmed down long enough for Clockwork to explain. "Now I know you are scared and confused, however, trust me that as long as your bodies remain here, they will not decay or age. You are most likely wondering why I turned you two into ghosts. I have turned you into ghosts because I have a job for you."

Sam scoffed at this. "What job could be so important that you have to turn us into ghosts to do it? I don't want to remain a ghost forever, and neither does Tucker. Right, Tuck?" Sam turned around to see Tucker doing loops around the room and shouting "THIS IS AWESOME!" Sam turned back around to face Clockwork after facepalming. "Well…I don't anyway. So what is this job you have for us?" Clockwork flashed his signature smirk at the Goth girl before saying these next few words.

"I want you to go back to the day of the accident and walk into the portal with Danny."

At this declaration, Tucker stopped doing loops, as fun as they were, to process the omnipotent ghosts request. Both Sam and Tucker were speechless afterwards, and the Time Master's words finally forced Tucker to speak, as well as wonder for the first time in his life, whether Clockwork was insane.

"Are you _insane!?_ Do you know how painful it was watching my best friend get injured and almost die from the thing that gave him those powers? I don't know why you think it is a good idea to have us go into the portal too!"

Clockwork just simply replied, "The reason for this request is so that you two shall keep Daniel not only grounded in his pursuit of good, but also sane. Besides, a king needs his queen," Clockwork said with a smirk on his face as he and Tucker both watched Sam blush a brilliant scarlet red. Sam looked down at her now gravity defying feet and mumbled a "Stop laughing" when Tucker burst into laughter that echoed throughout the room.

A few minutes later, Clockwork had managed to convince the two to travel to the past. When asked how they were going to convince their past selves to go into the portal, he merely replied with "You're not." A moment after he had said those words, a portal had opened up, showing the Fenton's lab the day of the accident. The two temporary spirits somehow managed to fly through the portal, seemingly unaware of a pair of two neon green eyes staring at them.

As soon as the portal closed, Clockwork spoke. "You can come out now Daniel."

Danny reluctantly turned visible and floated from his spot in the corner of the room. He had to be dreaming. He didn't just see his friends die, did he? And by Clockwork, no less?

"Clockwork. Would you mind explaining what the hell just happened there?" Danny said, fearing the worst.

Clockwork was quick to stomp Danny's nerves however. "Do not worry, my young apprentice. Your friends are not dead, rather their bodies are in stasis until their job is complete."

"Job? What job?" Danny asked, confused

"Look for yourself. It is almost finished.

 _Meanwhile, in the past (Pre-Ghost Danny will be referred to as Past Danny)_

An invisible portal opened up just underneath the stairs of the lab as Past Danny and his friends walked down. Once Past Sam and Tucker were seated down and not-so-interestingly listening to Jack Fenton explain pieces of his invented technology to them, the two invisible temporary ghosts watching the two floated out, invisibly of course, and floated towards their respective bodies.

As the two floated towards and merged with their past selves, it felt, surprisingly, easy. It was probably because they would be merging with their own bodies instead of flying into someone else's. Anyway, the two finally merged with their pasts and were now just waiting for the moment they both silently knew would come. They suddenly heard a booming voice yell "BANZAI!" and push a plug and its socket into each other. A set of sparks flew from the hole in the wall, but other than that, nothing happened. The orange clad man hung his head in sadness, while saying "I guess 20 years were wasted", followed by a sigh as he trod back up the stairs to tell his wife what happened.

Danny watched his father sulk back up the stairs with a saddened look on his face. "I wish there was something I could do to help." Tucker then spoke up.

"Maybe there is. What if we all went into the portal to try and find the problem? Maybe then your parents wouldn't be so depressed about this."

"That seems like a good idea Tuck. But you guys will have to put on those hazmat suits Mom and Dad made in your sizes, and _wow_ do I sound like a creeper, or rather my parents do, anyway", Danny said, shortly after stopping in the middle of his sentence.

Tucker and Sam were both speechless as the three walked to the closet in the back of the lab. ' _Since when did Danny's parents get my sizes',_ they both thought. Danny just chuckled at the bewildered faces portrayed by his best friends, for which he earned a glare from the two.

When they reached the back closet, Danny, Tucker, and Sam found three hazmat suits inside that had two things in common with each other; For one thing, they were all white, and another thing was that they all had Jack Fenton's face on them, which, once seen by the trio, were quickly ripped off. The three humans then all walked back to the front of the lab and into the portal, not knowing, well at least in Danny's case, that they were in for a shocking surprise.

A minute later, the three heard a click, as well as the sound of three bloodcurdling screams fill the lab.

 _In the present_

Danny turned around to face his friends' bodies. What he saw astonished him. The two bodies had risen off the stone slabs they rested on, both of them surrounded by an ethereal glow. Sam's body was surrounded by a dark purple glow, while Tucker's body was encased in an electric yellow glow. A second later the glow faded away from the bottoms of their legs and their torsos, leaving only a ring surrounding their midsections.

Suddenly, the one ring split into two and travelled upwards and downwards on their bodies, revealing a whole new form. Sam and Tucker's appearances had Danny stunned for two reasons. The first reason was that Danny now realized that his friends had been turned into half ghosts like him, and the second reason was that their outfits looked, in Danny's honest opinion, awesome.

Sam's outfit was the first thing he noticed. Well, not the first thing. He actually noticed her hair first. Her hair had gone through major changes, two to be exact. First, instead of solid black hair in a ponytail, her hair increased to shoulder length and grew multiple shades darker, to midnight black. Secondly, her hair included deep purple highlights that somehow made her hair standout even more than it already did. Her outfit, however was a completely different story.

On the top half of her body, there was a black halter top, much like her original form except with sleeves. The skin underneath that was Danny's normal ghost shade, which for Sam was a bit tanner than her human form. On the bottom half of her body, deep purple jeans covered her now slender legs. Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal two onyx orbs staring at the ceiling,

Danny looked at his best friend over on the other table. His changes, while different from Sam's, were still astonishing, to say the least. On Tucker's torso, a dark green jacket with about as many pockets as there were rooms in as Sam's mansion adorned him. He had cargo pants on that looked like they had enough pockets to hold all of his technology and still be able to move freely, including the many wires he used over the years. Tucker's eyes flashed open, revealing two electric yellow irises looking up. Tucker and Sam then groaned, as if waking up for the first time that day.

"Ugh. What hit me?" they both said in unison. The two sat up slowly, looking confused and waiting for an answer. Fortunately for them, Clockwork was there to explain the events.

"Your transitions into half ghosts is complete. To save time, I will give you the knowledge that Daniel has accumulated over the years." Clockwork floated towards them and placed a purple glowing hand on each of their foreheads as the memories came flooding in. Tucker and Sam's eyes opened even wider as they saw everything from Danny's perspective, all the way up to the talk with Clockwork earlier today.

Once the memory transfer was complete, Clockwork removed his hands from their heads, and led the now three half ghosts to the main room. Once there, he gave the three instructions to head straight to Danny's room after school. He didn't say another word to the three as he opened a portal to the school, watched them go through the portal and transform before he shouted, "TIME IN."

 **Author's Note:** This is the longest chapter I've ever written, as well as the toughest one. I feel I did well with this one. Read, and tell me what you think! See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I had originally planned for this chapter to be up on Christmas Day but because of family coming for Christmas, and general procrastination, I didn't. Sorry! Anyway enjoy this chapter!

The Casper High School, and its residents, were oblivious to the swirling portal that opened up behind a tall oak tree. If they were curious, Clockwork forbid, they would've seen three blurs zoom out of it and quickly transform. Thankfully, or unfortunately in Amity's case, the students of Casper High were both oblivious and stupid, because any person looking at the tree would've seen three flashes of different colored lights, one white like the purest snow, one purple like you would expect royalty to wear, and one a bright yellow, that looked like the shining sun. It was a good thing then, that time was frozen.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker flew through the portal and transformed, but not before hearing the words "TIME IN" rang throughout the tower. The three rushed in, grateful that no one saw them transform. The three finished eating what little food they had left and got up to go to class early, just in case a ghost showed up, one person could handle the ghost while the others copied the notes for the class so they wouldn't miss important information. On the way to their next class, the three were talking about Sam and Tucker's new powers.

"I wonder what my powers are." Sam asked, genuine interest plastered on her face.

"I bet my power is eating raw meat!" Tucker boasted proudly, only to have his meat powered dreams be shot down completely by Sam and Danny.

"You did that when you were fully human, Tucker. What makes you think you'll get that power?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, besides, if you had that power, the only ghost that would even give you a challenge would be the Lunch Lady, and that is just weird dude. Plus there's the fact that you are half dead, so you wouldn't even need meat to survive, just ectoplasm. Now I'm not saying that you couldn't eat meat in ghost form, because in all honesty, I have no idea if that is even possible, I'm just saying that meat wouldn't do much for you." Danny said, agreeing with Sam.

Tucker tried to counter-argue Danny's points with "But it tastes so good!", but, seeing as that failed, dropped the matter.

The three half ghosts stopped off at their lockers to grab their books for Mr. Lancer's English class. They were a few feet away from Mr. Lancer's door when they each felt something crawl up their backs. Tucker felt a tingling sensation, almost like being numbed, Sam felt a warm, yet dark presence filling her, and Danny felt a sudden chill, as if he was stuck in a freezer. As this was happening, different colored wisps escaped their mouths, a light blue for Danny, midnight black for Sam, and electric yellow for Tucker.

Danny groaned. "I guess we get to find out early guys. Let's go!"

The three then ran into their respective bathrooms and proceeded to transform. They then phased through the floor and met each other outside the school. Suddenly without warning, a rocket flew straight at the ghostly trio, more specifically Danny. Danny flew as fast as he could away from the rocket, but it seemed to be locked onto him. He fired an ectoblast at the rocket, hoping it would destroy it, to no avail. A gravelly voice, frustrated by the sound of it, shouted, "Will you hold still so I can shoot you!" The three turned to face Skulker, the self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' with a protruding frown upon his face.

 **Author's note** : Well, I'm sorry this is shorter than my last. I'm going to church tomorrow. But don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest! If not by then, by next week! The next chapter is going to be a backstory on Dramascus! You thought I abandoned the plot? Well I didn't! Read and review! See you later my friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 for you guys to enjoy! Forgive me for the battle scene, as I have never written one before! I just wanted to get this chapter out before college starts up again. (I know it's a week away, but still need to get ready). I'll **try** to update during off days, mainly Wednesdays, when I only have one class. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

 _Last Time_

 _The three then ran into their respective bathrooms and proceeded to transform. They then phased through the floor and met each other outside the school. Suddenly without warning, a rocket flew straight at the ghostly trio, more specifically Danny. Danny flew as fast as he could away from the rocket, but it seemed to be locked onto him. He fired an ectoblast at the rocket, hoping it would destroy it, to no avail. A gravelly voice, frustrated by the sound of it, shouted, "Will you hold still so I can shoot you!" The three turned to face Skulker, the self-proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' with a protruding frown upon his face._

 _Now_

Skulker fired multiple rockets at Danny's floating form while Danny was furiously dodging them. Skulker thought that he finally was going to get the halfa's pelt today and kept firing rockets as a very creepy and disturbing smile flashed on his face. Danny started dodging the rockets with even more speed than even _he_ thought possible. A fleeting thought passed Danny's mind. ' _Flight or fight hormone plus ghost powers equals extreme speed. Noted.'_

Suddenly, Skulker's attack was stopped short, as a black mist surrounded him. He tried struggling to release himself from the hold, but found that he couldn't move anything beyond his head. Skulker looked around frantically, trying to determine who was doing this, when he saw two ghosts he hadn't noticed were floating there before. A male and female that looked to be in their teens were floating there, the male dressed in a forest green jacket and dark brown cargo pants, both littered with pockets, and the female dressed in purple jeans and black clothing. Danny, realizing his friends were about to do something awesome, slowed to a stop and resorted to just floating in the air. Skulker, on the other hand, was utterly confused at the two arrivals.

"Who are you and why have you interfered with my hunt?" Skulker asked, his gravelly voice riddled with surprise. However, his question was not answered in words, but in peals of laughter. The three half ghosts, as Skulker was about to learn shortly, were laughing at him. Skulker, seeing as he couldn't move anything but his head, just floated there with a deadpanned look on his face. When the trio _finally_ stopped laughing at him, the male spoke, his now baritone voice piercing the air.

"You seriously don't remember us?" he asked. Skulker, still confused as to who these new ghosts were, shook his head no. Unfortunately for Skulker, it caused the three to begin their laughing fit again. When their laughing fit subsided once more, the female spoke, the echo her ghost powers added making her voice sound like the voices of one thousand angels, at least, that's what Danny thought it sounded like.

"Well maybe _this_ can jog your memory!" She looked over towards the male as what Skulker could only describe as a PDA materialized in his hands. It was a black and white PDA with yellow accents around it. Skulker's eyes widened slightly as the male typed away silently, not saying a word. Suddenly, a crackle of energy surrounded the male, causing him to disappear. A second later, the energy appeared directly in front of him, as the male appeared before him. He threw his PDA into the air as a devilish smile appeared on his face. Then the PDA, thanks to gravity, started falling.

A flurry of lighting quick punches flew towards the ghost. Unprepared for this attack, the punches blasted off pieces of Skulker's armor, which, also thanks to gravity, fell to the ground until the head was the only thing left. He then looked up, stretched his hand out, and his PDA fell gracefully into his hand. He turned around to face his friends, only to find them with their mouths open in astonishment. He flew up to his friends and snapped his fingers in their faces with Skulker's disembodied head screaming in rage. Danny and Sam snapped out of their stupor. Danny then asked a question they all knew was on their minds.

"How in the WORLD did you do THAT!? That was awesome dude!"

Tucker shrugged, in disbelief to his friends. He honestly had no idea _how_ he did that. To him, it felt natural, and he told his friends as much. Sam then suggested that they train their powers more, to see what else they could do with them. The three wholeheartedly agreed with this idea, and were about to fly back inside to the school, when a scream brought them back to the fact that Skulker's head was still in Tucker's hands. Danny then conveniently pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker and his armor into the thermos. As soon as Skulker's last screams were unable to be heard, the trio heard the lunch bell ring. Danny sighed. Another missed class. Maybe they could avoid Mr. Lancer by sneaking pass him, hopefully avoiding another detention? Well, it was worth a shot. He relayed this idea to his friends, who reluctantly agreed. The three then flew invisibly into their respective bathrooms, and after transforming into their human forms, walked out of the bathrooms. The three were walking quickly towards their next class, which was science, hoping to avoid Mr. Lancer. Unfortunately for them, Danny's 'relationship' with Murphy's Law extended to his friends, and Mr. Lancer was standing in front of the lab doors. It seemed as though he was waiting for something. Or someone. Danny and his friends increasingly grew more nervous as they neared the room. The trio were almost passed the big bellied teacher-slash-vice principal, when a stern cough stopped the trio in their tracks. They turned around to face the man who looked anything but happy with the three students.

"Now that I have your attention, will you mind telling me why you three decided to skip my class today?" Lancer asked his three students with an incensed tone.

The three friends stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what to say to the teacher. Finally, Danny, remembering that Dash wailed on him normally during this time, came up with the semi-lie that surprised even Sam and Tucker.

"I was hiding from Dash as he was threatening to wail on me during lunch, however, Sam and Tucker heard this and decided to hide me, as well as themselves, because Dash knew that if he let them escape, that they would tell the principal about his bullying, and it would cause him to get expelled."

Lancer was quite shocked at this revelation, as he had always heard from Mr. Baxter that he never bullied anyone. He then asked the question that would cause him to fall for the semi-lie, hook, line, and sinker.

"He's done this before?"

"Yes, he even said he was going to beat me up today for failing his math quiz. If you hurry you can catch him before something like this happens again. Also, Mr. Lancer, would you mind keeping this conversation between us three?" Danny said with a wide smile on his face while looking down at the ground.

Mr. Lancer, now knowing the truth about the high school's star quarterback, nodded, a look of determination on his face as he walked through the lab doors.

Danny looked up to find no Lancer in front of him, and a "MR. BAXTER!" hit his ears. Danny laughed silently so only his friends could hear. Danny's laughter only intensified when he silently poked his head through the door and saw Dash about to thrust another child into the emergency shower.

The rest of the trio's day went significantly better, as did many countless others lives, you know, besides Danny being crowned the new Ghost King and all, but that was just between the three of them.

Finally, the trio made it to Danny's room after classes were over, and almost as soon as they entered, a portal opened up in the middle of it. The three, looking at each other with knowing looks, flew into the portal.

A second later Jack and Maddie burst into their son's room, Maddie with an ectomometer, only to find no one in sight.

"Jack, I could've sworn I saw a spike in ecto-energy levels, and for some reason, it's coming from Danny's room."

"The question, Mads, is why it _is_ in his room. I know for a fact that Danny wouldn't go near a ghost, much less try to fight one, although if he is, I would congratulate him." Maddie was surprised. "Jack? Why would Danny be fighting ghosts? Doesn't he usually run away from them?"

Jack suddenly looked up at his wife in realization. "I guess you're right, honey. I guess I was just thinking."

"About what?" Maddie asked.

Jack sighed. "I was thinking that, if it wasn't for my invention, maybe Danny wouldn't be so distant with us. We've both seen how distant he is now, but it all started because he got shocked by the portal. My portal."

Maddie walked up to Jack and promptly slapped him across the face. Jack, stunned, didn't say a word. Maddie spoke.

"You listen here, Jack Bartholomew Fenton. It is _not_ your fault. Now, I admit that sometimes we let our work get in the way sometimes, but don't you _dare_ begin blaming yourself for Danny's problem when it is obviously both our faults that Danny is acting this way. Our only hope now is to try and be a somewhat normal family, we just have to tear ourselves away from work, and pay more attention to our kids.

Jack seemed to be feeling considerably better after his wife's comforting words reached his ears. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Danny and his friends? Didn't they come up here a second ago?"

Maddie's eyes widened as the realization spread across her face.

"You're right, Jack! What if they all got trapped by ghosts! We should hurry before the ghosts do something terrible to them! Let's go!" Maddie and Jack then ran out the door, the only other noise in the house being Jack rummaging through the fridge looking for the 'save kids from ghosts hunting' fudge.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry this is a week late! My semester of school started as I was in the process of finishing this chapter, so just disregard the first A.N. Anyway please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** My friends, my comrades. Welcome to Chapter 10! Just skip this A.N. I know most people don't read it anyway. Let's have some _fun_ , shall we? I introduce to you, Chapter 10! Als

 _Last Time_

Finally, the trio made it to Danny's room after classes were over, and almost as soon as they entered, a portal opened up in the middle of it. The three, looking at each other with knowing looks, flew into the portal.

A second later Jack and Maddie burst into their son's room, Maddie with an ectomometer, only to find no one in sight.

"Jack, I could've sworn I saw a spike in ecto-energy levels, and for some reason, it's coming from Danny's room."

"The question, Mads, is why it _is_ in his room. I know for a fact that Danny wouldn't go near a ghost, much less try to fight one, although if he is, I would congratulate him." Maddie was surprised. "Jack? Why would Danny be fighting ghosts? Doesn't he usually run away from them?"

Jack suddenly looked up at his wife in realization. "I guess you're right, honey. I guess I was just thinking."

"About what?" Maddie asked.

Jack sighed. "I was thinking that, if it wasn't for my invention, maybe Danny wouldn't be so distant with us. We've both seen how distant he is now, but it all started because he got shocked by the portal. My portal."

Maddie walked up to Jack and promptly slapped him across the face. Jack, stunned, didn't say a word. Maddie spoke.

"You listen here, Jack Bartholomew Fenton. It is _not_ your fault. Now, I admit that sometimes we let our work get in the way sometimes, but don't you _dare_ begin blaming yourself for Danny's problem when it is obviously both our faults that Danny is acting this way. Our only hope now is to try and be a somewhat normal family, we just have to tear ourselves away from work, and pay more attention to our kids.

Jack seemed to be feeling considerably better after his wife's comforting words reached his ears. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Danny and his friends? Didn't they come up here a second ago?"

Maddie's eyes widened as the realization spread across her face.

"You're right, Jack! What if they all got trapped by ghosts! We should hurry before the ghosts do something terrible to them! Let's go!" Maddie and Jack then ran out the door, the only other noise in the house being Jack rummaging through the fridge looking for the 'save kids from ghosts hunting' fudge.

 _Now_

Danny and his friends exited the portal, ready to do what they had to. The trio found themselves, once again, at Pariah's castle. They saw once again that the Master of Time was there waiting for them.

"It is time."

Danny knew what to do, as per instructions by Clockwork on how to find the crown and ring, or rather the ring, considering Vlad still had the crown.

 _Flashback (before leaving through the portal to the school)_

" _Daniel, wait." Danny spun around looking at the Master of All Time with a question in his eyes, a question the Time Master was all too happy to answer._

" _To find the ring, stand near the door of the castle. The ring will send out a pulse to the core of the rightful king, and him only."_

 _Danny looked towards the omniscient ghost and nodded with resolve. He was about to rush through the portal when he was stopped again by these next few words._

" _Tell her how you feel, Daniel. Trust me, it all works out."_

" _You would know, right?" And with that he disappeared into the portal._

 _Clockwork just looked at the boy with a knowing smirk, before shouting the two words that would get the time ball rolling once more._

 _End Flashback_

Danny smirked, thinking back to the conversation. He shook off the smirk to replace it with a serious look on his face. He turned around to look at his friends, before going into the palace.

"Well guys, wish me good luck. He hugged both of his friends for a long time. He hugged Sam for a considerably longer amount of time than Tucker, who was just waiting for the two to hurry up and kiss. Unfortunately for him, he would have to wait a bit longer, as when he was done hugging Sam, he started walking away from them and towards the castle.

Danny looked up at the large castle doors. He knew what lay beyond them, and _who_ laid beyond them. Danny knew that Pariah wasn't a threat, at least not _anymore_ ; without the ring and crown, he was almost powerless.

Danny stood there for a moment, waiting for the pulse of energy. It was then that he felt it, a tugging feeling on his core, beckoning him inside. The doors opened slowly, waiting for the soon-to-be king to enter.

As soon as Danny entered the castle, the doors shut with a "CLANG". His friends looked on in worry, since they had no idea what was happening to Danny.

 _With Danny_

When Danny entered the castle, it really wasn't all that hard to find the ring, considering that his core was suddenly turned into a biological artifact compass. He wasn't even thinking about the ring, seeing as his core took care of finding it. Rather he was thinking about Sam, and how she didn't seem to want to let him go, for a long while, too. He didn't understand why, though. He was going to get the ring and then they'd be out of there, at least until he got the crown from Vlad. Speaking of Vlad, Danny knew that he wouldn't give it up without a fight, although maybe he wouldn't have to fight him at all. Danny thought about this for a moment before dismissing it completely. No, Vlad would know that another ghost would be in his house and it would take him less than five seconds to find him, and possibly beat the crap out of him.

Danny then realized that his core had led him to Pariah's old throne room. He saw the Ring of Rage resting on a magenta pillow. He was about to get the ring and put it on his ring finger, when he noticed Pariah's sarcophagus. He walked up to the coffin, ring in hand, and asked a question.

"Pariah, you in there?"

Silence greeted him, which was not what he expected. What he expected was for Pariah to be shouting curses, trying to free himself, but if silence was what he was going to get, he wouldn't poke a gift horse in the mouth. He slipped the ring on, and flew out of the castle. Now all they had to worry about was Vlad.

 _With Sam, Tucker, and Clockwork_

Sam was worried. Danny had been in there for at least an hour. Just how big WAS this castle!? She had half a mind to phase into the castle and find him when, the doors finally reopened, revealing Danny's lean, yet muscular form. It was then she noticed the green skull ring on his left ring finger. Sam smiled in happiness as she flew up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you were able to get the ring, Danny. I was afraid that you would be trapped in there."

Danny smiled at her. "I'm just glad that we didn't have to fight Pariah again. I do NOT want to go through that again." The two hugged again.

Tucker smiled at the happiness emanating from the two. He really needed them to get together. If not just for the fact that they were obviously in love with each other, it was the fact that he had yet to cash in on the bet he made with the ENTIRE town, and even Vlad when they would get together. Yes, he knew it was shameful, and yes he knew it would cost him his shins, maybe a few pranks, but it was worth it for the money.

"Are you lovebirds done? I'd really like to watch Dead Teacher 17: Return of the Killer Substitute now." Three, two, one…

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

 **Authors Note:** Wow. Two chapters in two days? Trust me I'm surprised too! I also like the fact that my chapters are getting longer. Anyways, read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** My people. My friends. Hi there. Ready for another one? This one is, in all honesty, my favorite to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it. Have fun and Enjoy!

 _Last Time_

 _Tucker smiled at the happiness emanating from the two. He really needed them to get together. If not just for the fact that they were obviously in love with each other, it was the fact that he had yet to cash in on the bet he made with the ENTIRE town, and even Vlad when they would get together. Yes, he knew it was shameful, and yes he knew it would cost him his shins, maybe a few pranks, but it was worth it for the money._

" _Are you lovebirds done? I'd really like to watch Dead Teacher 17: Return of the Killer Substitute now." Three, two, one…_

" _WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"_

 _Now_

After Danny and his friends flew to Danny's house, the three then decided to tell Jazz about their 'little' discovery at school today. Suffice it to say, Jazz promptly freaked in her room when Sam and Tucker showed off their ghost forms.

"When in the hell did you get ghost forms!?" Jazz asked incredulously.

Danny took the initiative to try and calm her down, which seemed to work for all of the five minutes that it did, when Jazz starts shooting off questions, one after another, ranging from the powers they had, to the ghost forms outfit. The two newly made half-ghosts obliged, and transformed as one, the rings of light enveloping them once more. It was during this crucial moment that Jazz noticed the Ring of Rage on Danny's left finger. Jazz let out a gasp.

"Um, Danny, you do know that you have the Ring of Rage on your finger, right?" Jazz asked nervously.

"Ohhh, yeah. I knew there was something I forgot to tell you! You see, it turns out that I'm the next Ghost King, and this ring, is my, initiation, so to speak." Danny stopped talking to let that piece of information sink into Jazz's already probably overloaded brain.

Jazz, who for some reason thought that STANDING was the best way to receive the news of the trio's day, promptly decided to, not sit, but lie down on her bed. Danny, worried for his sister's mental health, as he so often was, simply asked a question that was only one word.

"Jazz?"

Jazz, having not heard him say a word, continued to lie down on the bed in the fetal position she suddenly found herself in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a minute, Jazz snapped out of her funk long enough to sense that her brother needed her, and slowly, ever so slowly, sat up and said, in the most monotone voice possible:

"I need time to process this. Can you guys leave me for about five minutes please?"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked to each other with looks that Jazz tried to decipher. Worry. Concern. Incredulity. The three finally turned back to Jazz, nodded, and walked into Danny's room, closing Jazz's room door as they did so.

The three half ghosts walked into Danny's room across the hall, talking on the way. When they entered Danny's room, Tucker spoke up.

"Dude, I think we seriously broke Jazz."

"Yeah. I definitely agree with you there Tuck. I have NEVER seen her like that before. I hope she'll be okay." Danny agreed.

Tucker then froze for one second, as a slight tingle started crawling up his arm. Danny and Sam saw this and were worried for their techno-meat loving friend.

"Tuck? You OK?"

"I'm fine, other than the feeling that we are being watched." Tuck's eyes then widened in realization. "I think Vlad's been spying on your family, Danny."

Danny looked at his friend, with a disbelieving look. Soon, a disgusted one formed on his face.

"Oh, God!" Danny exclaimed.

"What? What is it, Danny?" Sam said, worried for both her best friend and crush.

I just realized that if Tucker's right, and Vlad has been spying on us, who's to say he didn't put a camera in Jazz's room, or even worse, my mom's room."

Sam, finally realizing what this meant, then proceeded to run towards the bathroom near and throw up her veggie burger she brought to lunch.

Danny, too sick himself to laugh at Sam's expense, transformed back to his human form, and ran down the stairs most likely to the bathroom to throw up himself, but not before telling Tucker to find wherever Vlad placed these cameras and then, slowly, make him ever regret placing them there.

As soon as Danny was outside the room, Tucker then felt something pulling him towards a specific spot in Danny's room, a specific corner to be exact, where he had located a little spider that to the untrained, non-ghost enhanced eye, looked like just a regular spider. The only difference between this spider and a real one, was that this spider had the added effect of invisibility. Thankfully, Tucker spotted this little intruder and pumped it so full of electricity that none of the video footage from the past month was available. Better to erase everything rather than have all that evidence against Danny. But if there was one _good_ thing he could say about Vlad, it was that he really knew his spy technology. He didn't destroy the camera, just erased the footage. Later he would say that it was criminal to let that perfect piece of technology go to waste. It was during this thought that Danny and Sam, coincidently came back from their throw up sessions at the _same time_. Tucker raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word as the two walked back into Danny's room, Sam from the side and Danny from the front.

Danny then spoke. "Now with that disgusting image out of my head, let's get back to Jazz please?"

"Jazz will be fine Danny, she's strong like that. Once she finally wraps her head around the situation enough to analyze it, she'll be back to her normal self soon enough." Sam said with conviction.

Danny smiled at his not-so-secret crush. "Thanks, Sam. That really helps."

Sam smiled back at him. "Anytime."

Danny smiled at what he calls, in his mind, his Goth Goddess, one more time before his face turned deadly serious ( **A.N.** Forgive that pun, please, it knows not what it does).

"Now. What do we do about Vlad? Last I heard, he has the crown, and I don't think he's going to give it up without a fight." Danny said.

"Danny, remember we kind of have the element of surprise. Vlad doesn't know what happened to us, yet." Sam reassured him.

Yeah. He had kind of forgotten that detail. His face went into a smirk as an idea snuck its way into his head.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea."

In the rural area of Wisconsin, a large castle stood, its many towers protruding from the front. This castle belonged to the richest man in the state, (and quite possibly the world), Vladimir Masters. If there were four things that Vlad was, he was very rich, very powerful, _very_ used to having things go his way, and _very_ determined. Of course, his failures to have Daniel accept his parentage had gone less than perfect, but, as stated before, he _was_ very persistent in his endeavors. So when Skulker appeared in his lab, _without_ his suit, he took it in stride.

"What happened to you?" Vlad asked, nonplussed to his 'employee's' suffering.

"The ghost child-"

"Really, again Skulker? How many times has he sent you back here? 20? I thought you were tougher than that."

Skulker stared at him in silence, allowing him to finish his 'ever-so-important' sequence of words, before speaking again.

"Are you done?"

"Go on."

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Skulker shot a quick glare at Vlad, who remained stone faced.

"As I was saying, the ghost child came out to grace me with his face, so I could try to get his pelt again, but it seems this time he has help."

For the first time since Skulker stepped foot into his lab, Vlad looked genuinely surprised. Danny had never needed help before with Skulker, this much Vlad knew. To hear that he had help this time around was new territory for Vlad.

"Who was he?"

"Not he. They"

Vlad rolled his eyes in indifference. "Fine. Who are _they?"_

Just as Skulker was going to tell Vlad Sam and Tucker's secret, a loud beeping noise filled the lab. Skulker looked down and noticed that what looked like a PDA had sprung from his wrist. Skulker looked down at the device with a small frown on his face. As he kept looking at it, Skulker's frown intensified greatly. Vlad wondered why his convenient 'employee for hire' was so silent. He almost considered asking him what was wrong, but then realized he didn't exactly _care_.

Skulker started talking again. Or, rather, opened his mouth and tried to talk, because before he could get a word in, he was rocketed away from the multi-billionaire. Vlad saw this, and asked where he was going, before, again, realizing that he didn't care. What Skulker did when not in his service was his business. Now deprived of answers from his 'employee', Vlad booted up his holographic computer screen and resorted to using his spy cameras that he had sent into the Fenton household, disguised as inconspicuous flies. He simply _hated_ not knowing all the answers.

He went into a program he had his holographic Maddie create. This program allowed him to have access to all of his cameras, all over Amity Park. He clicked in a few folders until he found the Fenton household folder, conveniently labeled 'I HATE JACK FENTON', then kept clicking until he saw two new notifications. One from Jasmine's room, and one from Daniel's. He first clicked on Jasmine's name in the file that opened up a video covering the entire desktop screen, and was shocked when he heard these next few words:

" _When in the hell did you get ghost forms!?"_

' _Ghost forms?'_ Vlad thought. He kept looking at the video, trying to gain more information, however for some reason, the video's cut out around the sixteenth minute of the video, then miraculously came back on, but with one major difference, the three teenagers were gone!

Considering the obvious, Vlad clicked out of Jasmine's file, with nothing but questions on his mind, the main one being, ' _What happened to my footage?'_

Vlad, determined to find out from his other cameras what was going on, clicked into Daniel's file… only to find nothing but a blank black screen with the word 'ERROR' flashing in red, blocky font.

Vlad stared at the blank screen for what must have been at least a minute before his face contorted into pure rage… and he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad calmed down, after some time, and a lot of tea. As he looked around the room, papers strewn everywhere across his marble and granite floors and a split in half mahogany desk, computer included, he decided to call up his old friend.

Jack Fenton.

After a few rings, a large booming voice nearly exploded his eardrums as Jack answered the phone with what Vlad could only describe as Jack's own stupidity.

"V-Man! How've you been?" Jack answered enthusiastically.

Vlad forced his tone into that of a pleasant one. "Just fine, Jack. Say, I have a new invention I'd love to show you and Maddie. It may help you find and catch ghosts easier. I also haven't had a chance to see Daniel and Jasmine in a while. Do you think I could visit?"

Jack, even though Vlad couldn't see him through his phone, was beaming even wider than before, Vlad could feel it, and how he _hated_ it. But he kept his personal façade up to appease his friend.

"Of course V-Man! You know you're always welcome in this house!" Now it was Vlad's turn to grin. ' _Exactly as planned'_ he thought.

"Great, then I'll be over as soon as I can! Just give me ten minutes. I'll be over soon." Vlad said in pure joy.

"See you soon Vladdie! I can't _wait_ to see you!"

Vlad was now _beaming._ "Same here, _buddy._ See you soon." Vlad then hung up, and began his preparations.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Anyways, that's about it for me! Oh, wait! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! I really need inspiration if I'm going to do this specific scene or not! Read and review, and I'll 'see' you later my friends!


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! So here's Chapter 12! We get to finally see what Vlad's plans are! Danny's plans are next chapter. Enjoy!

Danny and his friends were playing D.O.O.M, after going over their plans of course, when Jack burst into his room.

"Hey, Danno, guess what!?"

Danny looked up to his father, who had a huge smile on his face. The smile was so wide Danny feared it would split his face.

"What is it dad?" Danny said tentatively, fearing for his father's facial muscles because his smile was just _too_ big to possibly fit onto his face.

"My old college friend Vlad is coming over to visit you and Jazz. He really wants to spend time with you guys." Jack was still extremely enthusiastic about Vlad's visit.

Danny looked towards his two friends and saw an apprehensive look on their faces, somehow, mirroring his own. Luckily his father didn't seem to notice…or did he?

Jack, contrary to the 95 percent of Amity Park that blatantly stated otherwise, was not stupid. He saw the furtive looks Danny cast towards his friends. ' _But why?_ ' Jack thought. What reason would Danny, and his friends it seems, have to hate his best friend? He'd have to look into his son's hatred soon, maybe after Vlad leaves. Jack didn't want Danny and his best friend fighting, but maybe he could solve it.

Maybe…

Jack looked at his son with a somewhat dejected expression. This only lasted a few moments, however, as his face broke into a grin at the thought of his best friend coming over to visit him, and he walked with a spring in his step out of his son's room. That time Vlad had spent in the hospital after his proto-portal accident were probably the most painful months of his life, waiting for his best friend to get better. He had honestly tried to send _something_ to Vlad while he was in the hospital, but it seemed everything that Jack sent never reached Vlad's hands, a fault on Amity Hospital's gift giving service PatientGiver; apparently the system had a bug that prevented anyone from sending anything to _anyone_. The Hospital had told citizens two pieces of news regarding this fact, the first being that they were working on the problem, and were close to fixing it, and the second news was that the system would have to be completely uprooted and redone, which unfortunately could take _years_ to fix. During this time, he and Maddie had grown close, close enough that by the time the system had been fixed, it was time for their wedding invitations to go out. He had just hoped that Vlad didn't hold a grudge against him for the months he was in the hospital.

Jack was suddenly jolted from his musings when the doorbell rang. Jack's smile increased as he bounded towards the door, opened it so wide the door was almost torn off the hinges, and scooped up the elegantly suited man in a large bear hug.

"Vladdie! How've you been!?"

Vlad, looked at his (ex, in his head anyway) friend with a fake smile plastered upon his face, which, fortunately for Vlad, Jack didn't see past.

"Just fine, _old friend,_ although it is quite lonely at my estate without you and Maddie." Vlad said Maddie's name with a lovesick smile on his face.

"Well maybe we should come over to spend the night one of these days." Jack said excitedly.

"Let me think on that." Vlad's smile then increased inside his head. ' _All according to plan.'_ A minute later Vlad had his answer.

"Sure, friend! How's Saturday sound? Tell Danny that his friends are also welcome to join him."

"That sounds great! Let me just tell Madds and Danny, I'm sure they'll be thrilled!" With that proclamation, Jack left to go tell his family the wonderful news.

It was ironic, then, that Maddie herself decided to walk upstairs to the kitchen, just as Jack was going down to the lab to fetch her. The encounter caused the two to fall to the ground unceremoniously. A door was flung open in haste as a mess of raven hair appeared on the stairwell. Vlad stared up at the teen with a look that betrayed nothing, while Danny stared at Vlad with nothing but contempt. Danny then stomped back upstairs to his room. Jack, getting up from his entanglement with his wife, noticed Danny staring at Vlad. He's still wonders why Danny seems to, dare he say it, _hate_ Vlad. Oh, well, he'll talk to him on Saturday.

Maddie, however, was a completely different story altogether. She remembered the incident with Vlad and Danny in the Rockies, including his blatant hatred for her husband and had taken steps to avoid the hopelessly love-struck multi-billionaire. She even had a set of regular _human_ weapons to keep him at bay, should any of his many plans to kill her husband succeed, and he came to wed her and take Danny as his son. Speaking of her son, he seemed to really hate Vlad, and this hatred, according to her observations, began _way_ before the Colorado trip, for what reason, she had no clue, but she was determined to find out, as well as the reason behind his abysmal grades. She knew Danny was a smart kid; hell, he had gotten straight A's up until…the accident, after which they had just tanked. Suddenly, _almost_ everything fell into place for her. The grades, the off putting attitude she had noticed from him lately, even his sudden and extreme closeness with his sister, not that she was complaining, they all seemed to finally show themselves after the accident. Now that she had a reason for the sudden change, she just had to figure out _how_ the accident had changed him. Right now, though, she had to deal with _Vlad_ , ugh, she hated the man. Sure he was her best friend, next to Jack, even though Jack had "known him longer, but now. Now he had gone way up on the creepy factor, and had sealed her underlying, well not really underlying, she showed her hatred of him in many ways, he was just too love-struck to see it.

"Hello, _Vlad._ I was unaware that you were coming over today." Maddie said slowly grinding her teeth in her head, while her face faked a smile, for Jack's sake.

"Yes, Maddie, how are you on this beautiful morning? Well, I hope?" Vlad was almost to the point of staring at Maddie in her…regions, but seemed to hold himself back. Maddie saw this and was disgusted with him, causing a glare to erupt on her somewhat calm features, which, again, Vlad didn't notice.

"Jack tells me you have a new invention to show us?" Maddie asked the multi-billionaire.

Vlad seemed to snap out of his daze as he looked towards the brunette woman. His eyes seemed to snap open, wider than before he looked towards Jack, who was pilfering the fridge, and then looked towards the lab.

"Yes, maybe you and Jack would like to see it." With that, Vlad walked towards the lab and down the stairs.

Maddie wondered what was up with Vlad, but then remembered he was a creep and decided not to focus on that and followed Vlad down to the lab. Once there, Vlad dug inside his pocket for a little spy camera shaped like a ladybug that he had created specifically for this occasion.

"I have spent days working on a camera that when activated will activate a shock to any ghost within the house." Vlad looked, and using his peripheral vision, saw Daniel visibly cringe a few meters away, before walking back upstairs to his room slowly. Vlad looked back towards Maddie and Jack, showing them all the features the spy camera could do, from a ghost tracker to even a miniature gun. Jack had many words of praise for the man, and Maddie had the same, but much more resigned than her husband. However, the next few words had Maddie thrown for a loop.

"Would you two mind testing it in your home? I want to mass manufacture these cameras and I would like to know the results of the test."

Maddie was about to say something, but Jack interjected before she could even open her mouth.

"Of course, V-Man! How long would you like us to test them for?"

Vlad saw this as an opportunity and didn't hesitate to jump at the chance. Hopefully this would give him the answers he so desperately wanted.

"You know what, since we are such good friends, how's about you keep them? And don't worry about them being updated. All the software is updated wirelessly."

At this, Maddie rose an eyebrow. "Updated? Why would they need to be updated?"

At the question, Vlad looked towards Maddie. "Why, to protect them from ghosts tampering with them of course. I have all the latest technology needed to update them." At this, Vlad was bowled over in pain from Jack slamming his hand in his back. If he was a normal human, his back probably would've been broken. Thankfully he wasn't.

"Of _course_ Vladdie, you get started on setting the cameras up and I'll get to packing for Saturday. Come on, Madds!" Maddie, grateful for the out, followed Jack with speed back up the stairs, leaving Vlad to begin tinkering with his invention. He, knowing he was alone, pushed pink ectoplasmic energy into the invention which caused the little device to awaken and float in the middle of the lab. Instantly, a screen popped up, showing three words.

 _Begin recording now?_

Vlad pushed the little yes button that showed up underneath it and the device, under its own power, cloned itself and flew its way into Daniel's and Jasmine's rooms respectively.

He _will_ get answers.

 **Authors Note:** Dear _God_ this is late! Sorry about this late _thing._ I was lazy, sorry! Anyways read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Welcome, my friends, to chapter 13! How are you all today? Good? Good. Let's get started.

 _Last Time_

 _He, knowing he was alone, pushed pink ectoplasmic energy into the invention which caused the little device to awaken and float in the middle of the lab. Instantly, a translucent green screen popped up, showing three words._

 _Begin recording now?_

 _Vlad pushed the little yes button that showed up underneath it and the device, under its own power, cloned itself and flew its way into Daniel's and Jasmine's rooms respectively._

 _He will get answers._

 _Now_

"So, let me get this straight. Vlad, the crazy frootloop Vlad, wants not only you and your family in his house, but us as well?" Tucker said while tinkering with the insides of the aforementioned Vlad's spy camera. It was Thursday, and Tucker had a lot of time on his hands. So far he had gotten the camera to block the transmissions from Danny's house to Vlad's computer, and, because all of these cameras transmitted footage to Vlad's computer wirelessly, he was able to cut his spy system off. Of course, knowing Vlad, he'd probably have it back up and running within a few days, but if Vlad was delayed, all the better for them.

"At least, that's what he said to my dad when he walked in the door. I'm pretty sure it's a trap though." Danny said.

"Most likely it's a trap." A voice coming from the doorway said softly, however, thanks to the trio's advanced hearing, were able to hear it as clear as day. The trio looked and turned towards Jazz, standing in the doorway. She looked up to the trio with eyes that said _I need answers and you three are the only ones who can give them to me._ Danny, surprisingly understanding, motioned towards the bed with his hand, to which Jazz kindly obliged. The four of them sat in silence for at least five minutes before Jazz spoke up, clearing it.

"So, does anyone want to tell just what exactly is going on?"

No one spoke for another minute, until Sam spoke up.

"Essentially, Clockwork told us to go back in time, and walk through the portal with Danny. Well our spirits anyway." Sam said gesturing to Tucker and herself. The three half ghosts watched as Jazz's face turned to one of calculation and analyzing to one of severe confusion.

"Wait, wait. Clockwork sent your _spirits_ back in time?" The newly transformed half ghosts nodded simultaneously.

"But why?" Jazz looked honestly even more confused than before. It was here that Tucker interjected.

"Clockwork had this room within his tower that keeps the body stable while 'ejecting' the soul from it." He said, putting air quotes around ejecting, before continuing. Before he could however, Danny jumped in.

"They essentially went in to ease the stress of all the ghost hunting piling on me, as well as to prevent me from going insane." Jazz seemed to snap out of her listening trance at the word 'insane'.

"Wait. Danny, did you just say what I think you just say?"

"If you're talking about the fact that I said that Sam and Tucker keep me from going insane, then yes."

"But I thought losing Sam and Tucker would turn you into _Dan_ , not _insane_!"

Danny, surprisingly, had a small smile at the mention of Dan, a name that after the C.A.T. test was taboo around the youngest Fenton. The smile turned into a frown, a frown that was mirrored on the faces of his friends as well. Danny spoke once more.

"When Clockwork came to talk to me this morning, he recently reassured me that I had strayed too far from that timeline to become him, but when we went to Pariah's castle, he told me that in another timeline, I took the crown too early, and because I didn't have my friends with me, I isolated myself in the castle, went insane and single-handedly destroyed both the Ghost Zone and Earth." He looked to Jazz, and for some reason, expected her to walk back to her room in silence, but when he saw her face, analyzing and cautious, he visibly relaxed, knowing she would come up with the solution in a matter of seconds; speaking of seconds: 3….2….1.

"So all you have to do is keep Sam and Tucker alive, and the best way to do that, make them like you! It's genius!" Jazz was beaming with a wide smile, which caused everyone to light up with wide smiles of their own. Suddenly, Tucker who had taken to lying down with his head on the head board of Danny's bed, sat up with a start, which caused everyone to look at the techno-geek half ghost. Danny especially saw this and asked his pseudo-brother what was wrong. His answer wasn't shocking to anyone.

"Vlad's spying on us again."

Danny looked incredulously at his best friend. Not in shock that Vlad was spying on them, but the fact that he had the balls to try spying on the trio, well quartet, again. Danny's face then split into an almost insane smile, and the youngest of the Fenton family turned towards Tucker, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Tucker? Would you mind making sure Vlad knows just _exactly_ who he's messing with?" A shake from Tucker was all the confirmation Danny needed, before Danny yawned, stretched and leaned back on his bed.

Tucker, who was now standing next to Danny's windowsill, opened the window, reached up and plucked an _invisible_ ladybug like robot from underneath the outer windowsill, and with a snap of his fingers, rendered it immobile and unable to transmit anymore data back to Vlad's mansion.

"That should probably take care of his spying efforts for a while. Let's see what Vlad almost caught us saying." And with that, Tucker took the little ladybug bot, crushed it, leaving only a tiny memory chip intact. With the precision of an experienced brain surgeon, Tucker carefully plucked the almost microscopic chip with his bare hands, and placed the precious chip in his PDA's chip decoder, placed it on a portable charger he had carried with him, and let the PDA do its job.

An hour later the chip was completely decoded, copied, and subsequently erased everything pertaining to the last hour of talking by the trio before the small robot was fixed and placed back outside underneath Danny's windowsill, so as not to arouse Vlad's suspicion. It was around this time that Jack came running into Danny's room, with Maddie in tow. Jack had this huge smile on his face, like he was on top of the world, and Danny guessed, that in a way, he was. Who wouldn't want to go to visit their best friend after 20 or so years since your marriage? Well, discounting Vlad, but he doesn't count in Danny's mind. Anyway the fact was that Jack was ecstatic. So ecstatic in fact that he was running into his own sentences.

"Getpackedandreadytogo,becauseweleaveFriday!" (Get packed and ready to go, because we leave Friday). Followed by a weirdly girly scream, another breath, and another string of words.

"AlsoSamandTucker,don'tworryaboutaskingyourparents,apparentlyVladalreadygotapprovalfrombothofyourparents,sogograbsomeclothesandmeetbackhere. ("Also Sam and Tucker, don't worry about asking your parents, apparently Vlad already got approval from both of your parents, so go grab some clothes and meet back here.") With those words said, he ran out of Danny's room, faster than anyone in the house had seen him run in a long while, most likely to tell Jazz the 'great news', as well as to tell her to get packed for the trip. Maddie stared at the open doorway for at least a minute before turning around and facing the three.

"I want you three to do something for me." Maddie said with conviction.

Danny looked at his friends, both of whom nodded, before turning back to his mom.

"What do you want us to do?"

Maddie smiled at her son. She _knew_ she could count on him, even with his secrets she wished he didn't keep from her. And if she could trust Danny, then she could, by association, trust Sam and Tucker.

"I want you guys to watch Vlad. Not constantly, mind you. Just…warn me if he starts showing any…ill intent towards Jack. Words, actions, anything out of the ordinary, tell me right away, okay?"

Danny looked at his friends one more time, considerably longer than the first time. Maddie saw this and began to wonder.

 _Do they know something?_ Maddie mused.

As if sensing her distress, Danny spoke. "Mom, there _is_ something you should know." Danny took a deep breath, prepared, yet at the same time, unprepared to tell her this crucial information. After one glance to his friends, he realized that in the end, he decided she should know this, better now than later, when Vlad could actually have anything over him, other than his- sorry, their, half-ghost statuses, even though Vlad didn't know about Sam and Tucker just yet. Danny exhaled and spoke.

"Vlad has an underground lab, with his own ghost portal and everything."

Maddie gasped. _His_ _own_ _ghost portal!? But the last time we worked on a ghost portal was almost twenty years ago! How is this possible?_

Before Danny could continue, Maddie asked a question.

"Would you mind explaining how you know he has a ghost portal?" Danny didn't even seem to break a sweat, notice the words _seem to._ In Danny's head, he was seriously freaking out, but his face didn't betray one emotion as he said these next few words.

"Remember the college reunion? Well I was exploring the huge mansion, got lost, and essentially stumbled upon his lab. I told Sam and Tucker when this happened, and I didn't tell you at the time because I honestly didn't know how you'd react to the information if I told you then." At this Danny looked down, as if ashamed. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier mom."

Maddie looked at her son in surprise. Sure she was worried about the fact that Danny was lost in that… _man_ 's house, but, she was actually more worried about the fact that Vlad had a ghost portal.

She had finally decided. "It's ok Danny. Would you mind telling me how to find his lab? I'd like to see it for myself. Maybe we can collaborate on theories."

Danny's mind was whirling, wondering what his mother was thinking, but unable to do so, he just decided to tell her where the entrance was, maybe cause Vlad more grief on Saturday.

"Ok, mom. I was actually planning on showing you and Dad anyway, if Vlad would allow it. It is his house, after all."

Maddie cringed, the thought of even trying to converse with _Vlad_ sent shivers down her spine. But she would ask him, for the scientist in her was just dying to know what his lab held. She hesitated for a second before answering.

"Ok Danny. I will ask him. Thank you for telling me this, and remember what I said, all three of you."

Danny smiled at his mother. "You're welcome mom, and don't worry, we will certainly tell you if Vlad does anything…unsatisfactory on this trip to his home."

Maddie then smiled at her son. "Well, now that we have that cleared up, let's get to packing, shall we? We have a long drive ahead of us!" And with that said, she left the room, leaving the three teenagers alone.

Danny groaned. "Ugh, this trip is going to be so LOOOONG! Not to mention Vlad is going to be there, watching me."

Sam smiled at her friend. "Cheer up, Danny. Hey, look on the bright side, at least you'll have us there to help you out, so there is really nothing to worry about."

Tucker sat up in alarm from Danny's bed, where he had taken up residence, causing the two to look at their meat-and-technology-loving friend in concern.

"What is it Tuck? Is it Vlad again?"

"No. I'm just surprised that Sam is being _positive!"_

Sam growled at Tucker, making him back up in fear. Luckily Danny was there to buffer the brunt of Sam's anger.

"Wait, Sam, don't beat him up. He was just surprised at your apparent happiness to the situation."

Sam huffed. "Fine. I won't beat him up."

Tucker visibly relaxed, only to tense up at these next words.

"But I _will_ be getting payback later."

At those words, Tucker dashed out the room, to where, only Clockwork knew.

After about five minutes, Tucker came out from wherever he was hiding, calmer, yet still somewhat afraid of Sam.

"Sam isn't going to hurt me, right Danny?' Tucker said, looking at Danny with pleading eyes.

Danny looked over at the goth, who was laying back in Danny's computer chair, not a care in the world, before looking back at Tucker.

"I think you'll be fine Tuck. Just try not to piss Sam off any more than you already have, ok?"

"Will do."

With that, the two friends realized it was very late, said their goodbyes to the rest of the Fenton family, not before getting a reminder from Jack to come straight here after school, and left for their respective houses.

Danny laid down in his bed, for once, no ghosts interrupted his sleep, but still he couldn't sleep. He couldn't. Not when Vlad was concerned. As far as Vlad was concerned, and as long as Vlad was involved, he couldn't let his guard down. Unfortunately for him, his body was just too tired to stay awake any longer, and Danny fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS DAMN CHAPTER! Took me long enough. Also, yes, I know, crappy ending, but cut me some slack, it's 2:34 AM and I am tired as all hell right now. The only reason I'm awake right now is due to YouTube. Thanks for reading this fic for as long as you guys have! I really appreciate it! I also appreciate reviews! I promised myself I wouldn't become this, and just let the reviews come, but I feel like you guys aren't reviewing as much anymore. I know people have been following and favoriting this through my phone, so can I get **4** reviews for the next chapter? Thanks again, my friends! 'See' you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** You know, I'm actually surprised at the fact that I managed to get this far, chapter-wise. This is the chapter for Vlad's trip, so prepare yourselves for more Vlad/Maddie creepiness, and Danny trying to find the crown. Also, just warning you now, I have essentially made Danny actually train his powers of duplication in this chapter, as well as his friends and their respective powers. I don't want to spoil the chapter, so…Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

 _Last Time_

" _What is it Tuck? Is it Vlad again?"_

" _No. I'm just surprised that Sam is being positive!"_

 _Sam growled at Tucker, making him back up in fear. Luckily Danny was there to buffer the brunt of Sam's anger._

" _Wait, Sam, don't beat him up. He was just surprised at your apparent happiness to the situation."_

 _Sam huffed. "Fine. I won't beat him up."_

 _Tucker visibly relaxed, only to tense up at these next words._

" _But I will be getting payback later."_

 _At those words, Tucker dashed out the room, to where, only Clockwork knew._

 _After about five minutes, Tucker came out from wherever he was hiding, calmer, yet still somewhat afraid of Sam._

 _Danny looked over at the goth, who was laying back in Danny's computer chair, not a care in the world, before looking back at Tucker._

" _I think you'll be fine Tuck. Just try not to piss Sam off any more than you already have, ok?"_

" _Will do."_

 _With that, the two friends realized it was very late, said their goodbyes to the rest of the Fenton family, not before getting a reminder from Jack to come straight here after school, and left for their respective houses._

 _Danny laid down in his bed, for once, no ghosts interrupted his sleep, but still he couldn't sleep. He couldn't. Not when Vlad was concerned. As far as Vlad was concerned, and as long as Vlad was involved, he couldn't let his guard down. Unfortunately for him, his body was just too tired to stay awake any longer, and Danny fell into a deep, dreamless sleep._

 _This time_

The rest of the week at school whizzed by, due to the trio's ever growing anxiousness for Friday. Finally, the dreaded day came. The three were walking to Danny's house with Sam and Tucker having backpacks slung across their shoulders, filled with clothes for the weekend at Vlad's mansion. Danny had a bag on his shoulders as well, considerably lighter than his friends' bags. The reason? He wanted to carry as many weapons to combat Vlad as possible, because if he knew Vlad, there would no doubt be a fight; not at his mansion, most likely, but there would be a fight. Danny was walking in between his two friends, talking about school things, such as Dash's daily 'beatings', seeing as they didn't exactly hurt Danny or Tucker anymore. Dash didn't try to touch Sam, let alone try to beat her up simply because he knew just exactly what she would do with those combat boots of hers. In fact her boots were well known, so well-known in fact, that the students had started calling them 'The Combat Boots of Doom' around the school. Even the teachers knew better than to invoke Sam's wrath, for fear of her boots steel-tipped fury. But, for now, back to the situation at hand: Vlad, and his plan.

Danny cocked his head towards his friends. After a few minutes of wondering what Danny was thinking, Tucker turned to him and spoke.

"Alright man, what are you thinking about? You're normally not this quiet." It was true. While Danny was not normally a talkative person, he was abnormally quiet during the school day, and whenever either Tucker or Sam tried to get an answer out of him to find out what was troubling him, he'd only say "I'll tell you later", and sprint away from them before either of them had a chance to question the near reclusive teen. Sam then turned to her best friend/crush, a concerned look in her piercing lavender eyes.

"Danny."

Danny, in his effort to shut them out of his problems, stared forward and walked ahead towards his home, but Sam wasn't having it.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted. Thankfully, Danny decided to stop. He turned around, and Sam saw distress in his baby blue eyes.

Danny _really_ didn't want either Sam or Tucker to worry about things that were, in his mind, _his_ problems, but sadly, having friends, good friends like these, didn't allow him that luxury.

Sam walked up to the distressed teen…and slapped his face.

Danny, who didn't expect that, was shocked. Then the pain hit him.

"OW! Sam, why'd you do that?"

"It got you out of your funk, didn't it?"

Danny grumbled. "I'm not in a funk, Sam."

Tucker scoffed. "Considering you've been completely ignoring us every time we tried to talk to you all day? Yeah, I'd say that you're in a funk, man."

Danny looked to his friends for a minute. Then he sighed.

"I guess I have been in a bit of a funk lately." At this revelation, Danny's friends smiled.

"Tell us what's wrong Danny. We're your friends. We can help." Tucker said, with a smile on his face.

Danny glanced towards his friends with a genuine smile on his face, and spoke.

"Okay. First of all, sorry about being so distant today. I've just had some things on my mind. Specifically, what exactly Vlad is planning."

Suddenly, Tucker put his arm over his 'brother's shoulder. "Hey, did you just forget that it's not just you now, or something? Come on, man."

Danny let a small smile grace his face. It was times like these that he was glad that Sam and Tucker were his friends.

"Yeah. I guess I did forget that for a bit. Thanks for reminding me, guys." Danny said, a smile, a genuine one, forming on his face. Fortunately, his smile was infectious, and soon spread to his friends. The three friends, now reinvigorated, ran to Danny's red brick home, and went straight up to his room to pack.

Or at least they would have, if the three didn't notice the large brown businesslike suitcase placed neatly on his bed, with a blue backpack seated next to it, with a note attached to the suitcase in neat handwriting:

 _Danny,_

 _Don't worry about packing_ anything _because I took the liberty of helping you pack. Just focus on Vlad and what he's planning, because if I know Vlad, he most likely is. He doesn't normally do this, so be extra careful, OK? I'm downstairs in the RV if you need me._

 _Jazz_

 _PS: I heard what mom said to you guys. Listen to her!_

Danny put the note down and turned to his friends.

"Well," he said with a surprising grin in his voice. "I guess we have to get going, huh?"

The two friends smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically as the three left Danny's room and headed downstairs to front door with bags in hand, where the RV was waiting. Jack seeing the three exiting the house, called out to them.

"Are you guys ready for a weekend of fun?" The smile on Jack's face clearly shown as he sat in the driver's seat.

Danny smiled at his goofy father. His father's enthusiasm, added to their own enthusiasm from earlier, was infectious, and soon spread to his friends.

"Yeah dad, I'd say we're ready." Danny said, that smile never wavering off the boy's face, as he stepped into the RV, his friends plopping down on both sides of him. Across from Danny, Jazz sat, watching, and wondering what had her little brother and his friends in such a jovial mood. She didn't say anything though, as seeing him genuinely this happy was something that she hadn't seen in the years since before his accident (or _their_ accident, if she wanted to get technical, which to be honest was almost always). And with that thought in her head, the Fenton RV fired away from the brick house the four teens and two parents called home, on their way to the home of the man who would either ensure the teens undoing or sweet, sweet victory.

Just because Danny was used to flying in the sky, didn't necessarily mean he wasn't at all familiar with his dad's atrocious driving skills. It seemed that Sam and Tucker weren't used to it either, as they both held their stomachs in a failed attempt to prevent themselves from throwing up. Finally, after 3 hours, Danny spotted the large golden gates with a large (also golden) cursive M in the center. The castle itself was even more spectacular, with its large towers protruding from the main sector. The RV stopped very promptly in front of the aforementioned gates, lurching forward as it did so. The four teens very slowly stumbled out of the Fenton Death Tra- I mean RV, and promptly raced over to a nearby bush and promptly proceeded to throw up.

"I hope you won't make this a habit Daniel. I would certainly hate to have to replace the rare blue chrysanthemums I spent _years_ trying to acquire." Danny turned around and looked up into the smirking face of Vlad Masters.

Danny, not wanting to deal with the frootloop's crazy ramblings the literal second he got there, simply asked the man where the bathroom was. The billionaire wasted no time in ushering the family and Danny's friends inside, but not before being hugged (painfully he might add), once more by his ex-friend, thanking him for this wonderful opportunity. Once Vlad regained usage of his airways, he led them through his majestic garden, which even Danny had to admit was impressive. Finally they reached the front interior of the house, where Vlad stopped in the center of a _very_ lavish circular rug. He then snapped his fingers, and several different servants came out, almost from the woodworks, and took their bags in their hands before standing behind each of their master's guests. It was then that Vlad spoke.

"My servants will lead you to your respective rooms. I'm truly sorry we don't have more time to chat, but I have business associates coming by today."

Jack was confused. He hadn't known that he'd be intruding on a business meeting. If he had, he would've rescheduled this trip. Vlad, seeming to sense his concerns, waved them off. "Oh, don't worry about intruding on our business meeting, Jack. I'll take care of everything. You just need to relax. Trust me. Go up to your room, get some sleep, and I'll send a servant to get you for dinner." And with that, Vlad walked off to a room in the adjacent corner, and closed the door.

Danny's family and friends stood in silence for at least a minute before a cough came from behind them. They had honestly forgotten that Vlad had servants and had forgotten they were actually standing there. The head butler, or the man who Danny assumed was the head butler, stood behind him, his form intimidating, for a butler anyway. He had a silvery-white handlebar mustache with the same colored hair and soft, kind brown eyes. His suit, like Vlad's was a very expensive brand, a brand Danny honestly didn't care about, as were the other servants assigned to carry the family's bags. The head butler then began to speak.

"If you would please follow me, I will lead you to your rooms." The large, muscular butler walked with a grace that could only be pulled off through years of being a butler. Danny walked behind the man, the other workers following meekly behind him. It was obvious who the leader of these servants and house workers was. After walking for a while, the man, whose name turned out to be Sebastian, turned into a hallway with a red velvet carpet, and six rooms. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing the other workers to look at him for orders.

"The master has informed me to give each of you your own rooms. With the exception of Jackson and Maddeline, of course."

Jazz, always the levelheaded one, was the first to ask the question that was on the teen's minds.

"Why must the four of us have our own rooms, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sebastian smiled at the redhead, his kind eyes lighting up at the question. "The master stated that you may need some space away from each other, after your quote unquote 'car ride'. At the words 'car ride' Sebastian looked pointedly at Jack with an amused glare, causing the large, orange suited man to be flushed with embarrassment as his face turned a particular shade of red. When Sebastian finally looked away, Jack took this time to bolt into the room closest to him, this being the first door on his right. Maddie followed Jack soon after to try and comfort him from his embarrassed state. This left the four teens standing in the middle of the hallway with the butler. Suddenly, a beeping noise emitted from the butler's jacket pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a mini pager. He then frowned.

"It seems I am needed elsewhere. I assume you will have no trouble here?" The four teens shook their heads in answer, to which Sebastian replied, "Good. If ever you should need me, just call me using the phones provided in the rooms. The speed dial number on these phones is three." And with that, he almost sprinted 'round the corner, and effectively disappeared. Danny and the others had decided to simply take a chance on whatever these doors held. At least this way, they could be near each other if something came up. And with that, the four of them opened their respective doors in front of them, and stepped inside, wondering what awaited them inside the rooms and the rest of this week.

 **Authors' Note: Sorry this took so long. School has swamped me, plus I have finals coming up in a month. I will need to study, so you may be seeing less of me. I'll be back though, don't worry! Until then, my friends! I will be posting a poll on my profile sometime tomorrow, so be on the lookout! Goodbye, and see you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

A **Danny Phantom Overlord** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Well, we're here. Chapter 15.

 _Last Time_

" _If you would please follow me, I will lead you to your rooms." The large, muscular butler walked with a grace that could only be pulled off through years of being a butler. Danny walked behind the man, the other workers following meekly behind him. It was obvious who the leader of these servants and house workers was. After walking for a while, the man, whose name turned out to be Sebastian, turned into a hallway with a red velvet carpet, and six rooms. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing the other workers to look at him for orders._

" _The master has informed me to give each of you your own rooms. With the exception of Jackson and Maddeline, of course."_

 _Jazz, always the levelheaded one, was the first to ask the question that was on the teen's minds._

" _Why must the four of us have our own rooms, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _Sebastian smiled at the redhead, his kind eyes lighting up at the question. "The master stated that you may need some space away from each other, after your quote unquote 'car ride'. At the words 'car ride' Sebastian looked pointedly at Jack with an amused glare, causing the large, orange suited man to be flushed with embarrassment as his face turned a particular shade of red. When Sebastian finally looked away, Jack took this time to bolt into the room closest to him, this being the first door on his right. Maddie followed Jack soon after to try and comfort him from his embarrassed state. This left the four teens standing in the middle of the hallway with the butler. Suddenly, a beeping noise emitted from the butler's jacket pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a mini pager. He then frowned._

" _It seems I am needed elsewhere. I assume you will have no trouble here?" The four teens shook their heads in answer, to which Sebastian replied, "Good. If ever you should need me, just call me using the phones provided in the rooms. The speed dial number on these phones is three." And with that, he almost sprinted 'round the corner, and effectively disappeared. Danny and the others had decided to simply take a chance on whatever these doors held. At least this way, they could be near each other if something came up. And with that, the four of them opened their respective doors in front of them, and stepped inside, wondering what awaited them inside the rooms and the rest of this week._

 _This Time_

The four teens walked inside their rooms, and like they expected in Vlad's mansion, a large king sized bed with a mahogany dresser and nightstand, as well as a large ninety inch plasma screen television adorned each room(which Tucker obviously _adored_ ). The only thing that was different in each room was a gift that was placed on the center of the bed in an assortment of gift wrappings; electric green and ice blue for Danny, granite black and royal purple for Sam, a cool turquoise for Jazz, and a metallic gray for Tucker. The four of them were confused at the gifts and were wary to open them. The four teens came out of their rooms into the hallway to talk.

"Should we open them?" Tucker asked in slight worry.

"To be honest, I'm debating whether this is just another plot to spy on us. I don't know if we should." Danny said apprehensively.

"Maybe we should ask Mom and Dad first, Danny. Who knows, maybe they got a gift as well. We do need to know whether Vlad is spying on us, even though he probably is, and opening these gifts in front of them will help us get over our fear that he is spying on us and may help us form a plan on what to do when he actually does try to spy on us." Jazz said logically.

"I agree with Jazz, Danny. Who better to open our gifts in front of than your parents? If anything, this will show Vlad that we aren't afraid of him, or anything he could throw at us." Sam said with conviction.

Danny took in Jazz's argument. While it was sound, he didn't want to endanger his parents to _anything_ Vlad may have put in their boxes, especially his father. While they knew that Vlad wouldn't risk harming the woman of his dreams, the man was fair game, and Danny was determined to protect him, as well as his friends and the rest of his family, and that included the one he had created, which included his friends, his sister, and his clone, Danielle. Knowing that she was alone and on the streets worried him. She was safe from Vlad, but he didn't know how long that would last. A whole lot rode on this decision, so he had to choose carefully. The more he thought about her argument though, the more he found himself leaning to her side. He knew she was right, and she knew she was right. So why was he still debating the decision?

"Ok guys. Let's go ask them. Maybe they did get gifts. Besides, it'll probably be easier to open our gifts in front of them anyway." At this comment, Jazz had a small smile on her face, glad that he took her suggestion.

The three of them walked up to their parents' temporary room and knocked twice. A minute later and the door was answered, Maddie at the door.

"Oh, hey kids! What brings you here?" It was then that she saw the gifts in each of their hands when she clapped her hands together.

"You got gifts too? I thought it was just us." Maddie seemed genuinely surprised at this. "We wanted to show you our gifts too. Jack! The kids are here with their presents!" Maddie then beckoned the teens in as she sat on the bed next to a pink and blue striped package. It was during this time that Jack came back from the bathroom, bounding towards his wife and children as well as his two friends, after getting his blue and violet package from the nightstand. After a quick hello to the Fenton matriarch, the gift opening began, with Danny going first.

Danny carefully opened his package with the skill of a neurosurgeon and lifted the box cover to find…a laptop? Danny wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt slightly touched by the fact that Vlad would give something like this to _him_ of all people. Of course that feeling went away when he got his head back in the game and realized it might be a trap. To keep up appearances however, he smiled at his 'gift' and lifted it out of its small box covering to show his family and friends. All of them were shocked to say the least, to see the laptop within the small box. The laptop was silver with green accents on the sides and a silver and green wireless mouse sitting in the box. One thing Danny noticed about the laptop was how it didn't come with charger cables. If it was a computer, and Danny was certain it was, then how was it supposed to be charged? It wasn't as if he could just say "Computer charge" and it would respond to him.

Which made it all the more shocking when the screen shot open with the words 'Fully Charged, Danny' in big block letters. Danny's mouth hung open for a second before he closed the laptop and placed it gingerly on his mom's bed. After the shock of Danny's new computer wore off, Sam and Tucker were next to open their gifts. In Sam's box sat an onyx chain necklace with a porcelain black bat hanging from it, and in Tucker's box was the highly coveted, yet to be released, Dark Spirits III game that almost every gamer and nerd wished they held in their hands. Jazz's gift held three new psychology books, which would prove useful for her aspiring career as a psychologist.

Next came Maddie's gift. In her box was a box of pink lily flowers. While Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz silently gagged at this…gesture, Maddie simply paid the flowers absolutely no mind, dropping them without care on the bed. What she saw next was something she, and surprisingly _Jack_ would appreciate; inside the box was enough money, cash, to help fund their inventions, for at least the next thirty years, at least 30 million dollars' worth was inside the box. Maddie was surprised at this gift, while Jack was jumping for joy. No, literally, he was jumping around like a kid on Christmas Morning, he was so ecstatic. It gave the teens a good laugh for a few minutes before Jack's gift was opened.

Jack's gift possibly made his smile grow even wider as he opened it. Inside were blueprints for a new invention. It even came with its own name; The Fenton Ultra-Cube. While Jack was extremely happy for the new invention, Danny, Sam, and Tucker weren't. Maybe they could take a look at the blueprints later, see what it does, and hopefully avoid it.

Later that day, Danny and his friends were walking outside around the grounds, Sam admiring the plants Vlad had strewn around his garden, and Tucker was busy checking the new laptop, making sure no one, from a common house burglar to Vlad himself, could get in it without Danny's specific permission. He also just wanted to play around with the machine to see how much it could handle before cracking under pressure. Danny himself however, was a nervous wreck, and surprisingly, a bit of a workaholic, even if his grades didn't necessarily show it. However, after a few calm words from Sam and Tucker (and quite possibly another slap from the former), he was a lot calmer. He was so calm that he almost forgot why he was here in the first place.

 _Almost._

Danny's mind, while his conscious state portrayed a state of calm, his subconscious state was whirling, trying to figure out where, if it was at all here, the crown was hidden in Vlad's home. He was deep in thought. So deep in thought that he didn't hear Sam calling his name.

"-anny. Danny! Hey, snap out of it!"

Danny's mind snapped back into reality with a force not unlike being slammed into a wall by Skulker's rockets during their ghost fights.

"Huh, what?" Danny said, confused and dazed. It was then that he realized Sam was talking to him.

"You kinda spaced out on us, man. What were you thinking about?" This comment came not from Sam, but from Tucker, however. Danny, while knowing that not telling them now would only make them worry about him more, decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now. He'd tell them later, probably after dinner or something, all he knew was that he needed to sort out his own thoughts first.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. I promise I'll tell you, just meet me in my room after dinner, and I'll explain everything." Danny said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Sam and Tucker shared identical, confused looks on their faces, but didn't say anything. He'd tell them when he was ready. And then Sam would hit him for not telling them sooner. They were out there for a while, as the sun had slowly begun setting. The trio of half-ghosts began to walk back to the mansion, unaware that a pair of fiery red glowing eyes were invisibly watching them from behind a tree.

 _Vlad_

Vlad's clone watched the trio of friends with interest. He needed to know what the trio was hiding. By some unknown force, all of his spy cameras were destroyed, so unfortunately, Vlad had to resort to more…rudimentary tactics. As the clone followed the three teens invisibly, his scowl grew. What could they be hiding from him? For now, a mental command from his original prompted him to go through the wall and into a secret room underneath the mansion. As the clone remerged with Vlad, his eyes glowed red in anger at his lack of information. Suddenly Vlad smiled. He smiled an evil smile, a smile so evil that even Clockwork was unnerved by it. Oh, yes. He knew _just_ what to do.

 _Danny_

Danny and his friends after reentering the mansion, decided to sleep off the very long and hectic drive from Minnesota to Wisconsin. As Danny laid down within the comfortable king-sized bed, he had failed to notice that he had switched into ghost form, and the ring upon his finger began to transform in color, from an ectoplasmic green to a brilliant, almost angelic white. Elsewhere within the mansion, a glowing green crown started to rattle within its glass casing, causing cracks to form in the seemingly-impenetrable, platinum-infused glass, and the green glow surrounding the crown reflected the ring's transformation, as it had also turned from green to white, as well as the flames. And as both of the ghostly relics began to transform, both the crown and the ring spoke in unison.

"All hail King Phantom. Savior of the Land of the Dead and the Living. Forever may he reign!"

 **Author's Note:** Oh, my GOD! Listen you guys, I am SO sorry about the extended amount of silence from me for two months! That is unacceptable, however, I have a math course that I have been focusing most of my time on for the summer. Damn you College Algebra! I'll probably update Riders of Amity Park soon after my first test is complete. It's due tomorrow at 11:59 PM, so wish me luck! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! And I'd enjoy a bit of constructive criticism to see how I'm doing with this writing thing. Thanks for sticking with me, guys. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost King Danny: Book 1

An **Overlord of Fiction** Fanfiction

 **Author's Note:** Hello, once again, my friends. Chapter 16 is finally here! You know, I actually forgot that there was an actual villain in this story, I've just been having fun writing Danny's point of view. Maybe too much fun! Sorry about that. Next chapter, I promise I'll get on Dramascus' history and purpose and whatnot, for right now though, more Danny! Anyways, enjoy!

 _Last Time_

 _Danny and his friends after reentering the mansion, decided to sleep off the very long and hectic drive from Minnesota to Wisconsin. As Danny laid down within the comfortable king-sized bed, he had failed to notice that he had switched into ghost form, and the ring upon his finger began to transform in color, from an ectoplasmic green to a brilliant, almost angelic white. Elsewhere within the mansion, a glowing green crown started to rattle within its glass casing, causing cracks to form in the seemingly-impenetrable, platinum-infused glass, and the green glow surrounding the crown reflected the ring's transformation, as it had also turned from green to white, as well as the flames. And as both of the ghostly relics began to transform, both the crown and the ring spoke in unison._

" _All hail King Phantom. Savior of the Land of the Dead and the Living. Forever may he reign!"_

 _This Time_

 _Dream Sequence Start_

 _A white and black throne sat in the center of the castle as Danny stood in front of it. Suddenly, a calm booming voice erupted behind him._

" _Fool. This…halfling, this..abomination is taking MY throne!? No…I refuse to believe such lies!"_

 _Danny turned around and saw a person in a dark brown cloak with dark blue, emissive eyes staring back at his neon green ones. Danny would be lying if he said her wasn't scared of this person. The intense stare he was being given commanded power. Power far greater than Vlad's own, or hell, even Clockwork's. Danny, after getting over his fear of this man who commanded such power, spoke._

"W-What do you mean, 'YOUR throne'?" _Danny cursed himself for stuttering. He wasn't scared before, so why now? Maybe it was his eyes…_

" _Do you not know who I am?" the man asked again in his calming tone. Somehow his tone unnerved Danny more._

"W-Why? Should I recognize you? _" God damn it! Again with the stuttering,_ Danny thought _._ He was honestly confused as to who this was. The man spoke once again.

" _No, certainly not, Daniel James Fenton. Or should I say Phantom? I don't know, names of people I conquer have always slipped my mind." The man's tone took on a flippant air as he said this._

It was here that Danny got confused. "What do you mean by 'people I conquer'? And what does that have to do with me?"

The man then snapped his fingers with a scowl on his face as if suddenly remembering something that was previously forgotten, and that he didn't want to remember. He answered Danny's question with a sneer in his voice.

" _Oh, that's right. You're going to be the new_ Ghost King. _I don't know what that Time Master_ _ **pet**_ _of yours was thinking when he first saw you. I mean, look at you! You're not even a full ghost! You don't deserve to wear that ring or that crown! In fact, you should have died a long time ago, and while I may not be the one to rectify that…issue, someone else will be."_

Now, Danny was peeved. Not only did he just blatantly insult his half-life saying that he didn't deserve the ring and crown, but calling Clockwork his pet went just a little too far.

"For your information, I defeated Pariah Dark. I think I'd deserve the crown after that. And second, Clockwork isn't my pet!"

" _Oh? So letting you go through the past, not once, not twice, but THREE different times and changing certain outcomes, without any recrimination from the Observants doesn't count as being a pet? Also, you didn't 'beat' Pariah, all you did was lock him away in his little coffin and throw away the key."_

"No! It doesn't. Just because he let me through time doesn't mean he didn't know what had happened. In regards to Pariah, he would've conquered not only my world but the Ghost Zone as well, and nobody would want that!"

" _You're right. Nobody would want that. Can you say without a doubt that the ghosts would accept you just as easily? I doubt it. In Clockwork's case, just because he knows what happened while you were there, doesn't give him the right to give you a free pass to alter the timeline however you wish. Especially to a being like you."_ The man said with a scoff in his voice.

Danny clenched his fists. Why was he so hostile towards him?

"What do you have against me, huh? What did I ever do to you? Did I fight you at some point in time?"

At that last question, the cloaked man laughed. It sounded angry and bitter, as though his whole life was ripped from him before he had a true chance to live and he was angry with the world for causing it.

" _Ha! You really think the reason ghosts fight you is because they want to cause havoc? While that is part of it, it isn't the only reason. Another reason is that some ghosts are JEALOUS of you. Jealous of the fact that while others have to DIE to get any of these powers, YOU, and all the others like you get to have both: A human life and ghost powers! Do you know how unfair that is!?"_

Danny honestly had no idea how to respond to that. As if taking his silence as an answer, the man kept speaking.

" _But of course you don't. None of you 'halfas' ever do. And I doubt you ever will. Goodbye."_ A black orb appeared in his hand, and hit the upper right hand corner of the castle, sending it tumbling down atop the future ruler before he had a chance to run out of the castle.

 _Dream Sequence End_

 **Author's Note:** I can only assume that you guys had no idea what was going on there, did you? Well, I honestly am in the same boat as you guys! Tell me what you thought. Who was the cloaked man? Why does he seem to hate halfas? Later my friends!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

A _**The Overlord of Fiction**_ Production

 **Author's Note** : **I'M BAAAAAAACK!** Let's get this show on the road!

Chapter 17

 _Last Time_

" _Ha! You really think the reason ghosts fight you is because they want to cause havoc? While that is part of it, it isn't the only reason. Another reason is that some ghosts are JEALOUS of you. Jealous of the fact that while others have to DIE to get any of these powers, YOU, and all the others like you get to have both: A human life and ghost powers! Do you know how unfair that is!?"_

Danny honestly had no idea how to respond to that. As if taking his silence as an answer, the man kept speaking.

" _But of course you don't. None of you 'halfas' ever do. And I doubt you ever will. Goodbye."_ A black orb appeared in his hand, and hit the upper right hand corner of the castle, sending it tumbling down atop the future ruler before he had a chance to run out of the castle.

 _Dream Sequence End_

 _This Time_

Danny shot up in the bed and looked around wildly as his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar darkness. The dream had seemed so real. He was about to look at his clock, the red digital numbers reading 2:30. There was just one problem.

His clock's numbers were green.

Suddenly, memories came rushing back like a tsunami. The trip, the crown, ring. And Vlad's gift, sitting on the dresser across from him. The laptop's green accents shone brightly at him, as though inviting him to use it. He sat there for a few minutes before the curiosity overtook him and he slowly shuffled out of the bed and towards the silver and green laptop.

As Danny inched closer to the laptop, it seemed to recognize his presence and slowly opened, slightly blinding Danny with the brightness of the screen in the dark room before the screen adjusted itself and lowered the brightness to a tolerable seeing point. The next thing Danny saw was black and green text with the words _Good morning, Daniel. Stand by for retinal scan._ The computer's webcam shot out a small green, thin light at Danny's eye, scanning it. A few seconds later, the light shut off, showing the words _Welcome, Daniel,_ before opening to a blue-green home screen, to which Danny rolled his eyes at. Vlad probably just did that to annoy him.

Danny was apprehensive in touching the computer. After all, Vlad made it, so there was absolutely no telling what traps it held. Danny knew that Tucker had altered the laptop so Vlad couldn't get into it, but Danny still wasn't sure that Tucker's defenses would hold against Vlad, he was smart. But once again the curiosity got the best of him and he started typing, his fingers tentatively tapping on the buttons. After a few minutes of tinkering with the laptop, he had stumbled upon a file aptly named _Ghost Files_. This was odd as the folder wasn't on the home page when the computer opened to that screen, so that left Danny to question, how did it get there? Maybe Tucker put it there? Danny opened the mysterious file to find all of the files that the trio had on the ghosts they fought, along with power levels and daily occurrences. The entries were entered alphabetically. One of the entries was even on himself! He clicked on his file, seeing it already filled was a bit disturbing, but he pushed that feeling aside and started reading.

 **Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom**

 _Abilities:_ Ectoplasmic Blasts, Ecto-shield, Flight, Invisibility, Intangibility, Overshadowing.

 _Recent Abilities Gained:_ Ice Rays, Ghostly Wail.

 _Personality: "_ Danny Fenton/Phantom has an obsession with the protection of his town and its inhabitants, known to his friends as a ""hero complex."

Danny snorted here. He did _not_ have a hero complex. He needed to get the ghosts back into the ghost zone, because without him, the ghosts would run amok. That didn't count as a "hero complex" …did it? As he read on, the file listed his personality traits, as well as his strengths and weaknesses, in both forms. After using the computer for a bit, he looked up at the clock, and noticing that it was almost 4:00 in the morning, he decided to get a few more hours of sleep in as the first rays of the sunlight entered his room.

 _Sometime Later_

Danny woke up to a hard knocking on his door, along with a loud voice, probably his Dad's, saying, "Danny! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as a parent by coming in anyway!( **AN: Bonus points to the person who knows where this line came from!** ). And with that said, Danny's door was flung open, and his dad's lumbering form entered the room.

"Come on Danny-boy! V-Man's expecting you for breakfast! Better hurry before the food gets cold!" His dad said with the biggest smile on his face. He then seemed to disappear, like a ghost almost. Years of living with his dad told Danny otherwise, though. When Jack Fenton smells food, it's almost as if he's a different person altogether. Danny smiled and chuckled a little before getting out of the soft bed and placing his feet on the soft velvety carpeting. He walked out into the hallway and was met with Sam and Tucker seated at the table already, but Vlad wasn't there yet.

"Morning sleepyhead, what took you so long?" Sam greeted Danny.

Danny yawned and stretched a bit before answering. "I was up testing out the laptop. I didn't really go to sleep until around 4:00 in the morning."

Sam looked at him with a concerned look, the bat pendant swinging around her neck. "Are you sure that using the laptop is a good idea Danny?"

Danny was puzzled. "Why wouldn't it be? I mean, Tucker modified the laptop to prevent Vlad from getting into it, right?" Tucker then spoke, looking up from his PDA.

"Yeah, Sam. Don't worry, I made it so that Vlad couldn't possibly get in. He'd have to get past my multiple firewalls first." A few minutes later, the trio saw Jazz enter the room, yawning not unlike how Danny was earlier, which prompted Danny to ask the same question Sam asked him, to which she replied, "Those psychology books were amazingly written. I'll have to try out some of their methods today." Little did the four know, a small camera was watching them, the blinking light recording their every word, hiding in the corner.

 _Vlad_

"Couldn't possibly get in, hmm? Well, let's see just how well your firewalls work, shall we Foley?" Vlad smirked, and sent a clone to retrieve the laptop, while Vlad just sat back and listened to the four talk before going in himself to interrupt them. If anything had answers, it would be the laptop When his clone returned with the laptop, he opened it and input the code _MastersPaCkeRs1919_ into the command prompt and was promptly…

Hit with an error message? And for some reason, a video popped up soon afterwards.

He clicked the video, and his curiosity soon turned to anger. The video turned out to be a simple fourteen-word message.

 _Stay out of this computer if you know what's good for you, Vlad. Tuck._

The computer then shut off automatically. Vlad, obviously, was furious, almost to the point of breaking the infernal laptop for even daring to deny his access, when he was suddenly hit with an idea. If spying on them wouldn't work, maybe forcing the secret out of them would. But he could implement that part of his plan later. He didn't want to force them, as that would most likely cause more trouble than it was worth for the billionaire at the moment. Right now, he had _guests_ to entertain. He invisibly sunk through the floor and reappeared in front of a golden trimmed door, in his business suit as usual. It was just perfect timing, however, as his stomach growled for food and he began his walk towards the kitchen.

 _With Danny_

"Where's the food in this place?" Tucker groaned. He had been wandering around the kitchen, which was quite big, for thirty minutes, griping about food. Finally, Sam had enough, and stomped on Tucker's foot when he came near her.

"Ow! Jeez Sam, I need those! Why'd you do that!?" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam simply responded with, "You were annoying me with your constant griping. Vlad wouldn't let us starve, especially in his own house. So just calm down."

Danny, Tucker, and surprisingly, Jazz looked at Sam with wide eyes, confusing the goth.

"What?" Tucker then started whispering to Danny and Jazz. _"She's being weirdly calm, isn't she?"_ Tucker said to the siblings. _"_ _Yeah, this isn't like her at all. I wonder what's wrong?"_ Danny pondered. _**"Oh come on guys. Just because she is calm a few times doesn't mean that there's something wrong with her! Is it so wrong to be calm every once in a while?"**_ Jazz stated logically. The two teens looked at her, as if thinking about her explanation, before Danny said, " _You know what? Maybe Jazz is right on this one."_ This statement caused Jazz to smile and swell up with pride, which was quickly shot down when Tucker ever so subtly exclaimed in hushed tones, _"You're only saying that because you like Sam, Danny, so your opinion shouldn't count!"_ Danny, obviously had no reply to the comment as he was left sputtering nonsense as Tucker kept talking. Danny spaced out for the rest of the conversation, that is until he felt his arm being pulled. Hard.

In the span of one second, Danny whipped around, causing Tucker and Jazz to stop talking as well. Danny unconsciously began to rub the back of his neck. Why, you ask? Well the reason is simple:

Sam was standing right behind him, and she had this look which was borderline embarrassed and angry. And right now, she was leaning towards embarrassed. She then spoke.

"Danny, can I talk to you in private, please?" She seemed apprehensive while asking the question.

Danny looked her in her eyes. Her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Sure."

Sam then walked away, Danny following her around a corner, to a velvet carpeted hallway, their soft footprints not making a sound. Sam was the first to break the ice.

"So, mind telling me what you guys were talking about?"

 **Author's Note:** Hi. Okay, look I know that I am **EXTREMELY** late on updating this. I've actually been back for weeks now and I didn't write, and for that, I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me. Please, tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks! See you my friends!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Overlord of Fiction **Production**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everybody! Welcome to the next installment of Ghost King Danny: Book 1! Well, I go back to school in 3 days, so let's make this count! Here we go!

 _Last Time_

" _Where's the food in this place?" Tucker groaned. He had been wandering around the kitchen, which was quite big, for thirty minutes, griping about food. Finally, Sam had enough, and stomped on Tucker's foot when he came near her._

" _Ow! Jeez Sam, I need those! Why'd you do that!?" Tucker exclaimed._

 _Sam simply responded with, "You were annoying me with your constant griping. Vlad wouldn't let us starve, especially in his own house. So just calm down."_

 _Danny, Tucker, and surprisingly, Jazz looked at Sam with wide eyes, confusing the goth._

" _What?" Tucker then started whispering to Danny and Jazz. "She's being weirdly calm, isn't she?" Tucker said to the siblings. "Yeah, this isn't like her at all. I wonder what's wrong?" Danny pondered. "Oh come on guys. Just because she is calm a few times doesn't mean that there's something wrong with her! Is it so wrong to be calm every once in a while?" Jazz stated logically. The two teens looked at her, as if thinking about her explanation, before Danny said, "You know what? Maybe Jazz is right on this one." This statement caused Jazz to smile and swell up with pride, which was quickly shot down when Tucker ever so subtly exclaimed in hushed tones, "You're only saying that because you like Sam, Danny, so your opinion shouldn't count!" Danny, obviously had no reply to the comment as he was left sputtering nonsense as Tucker kept talking. Danny spaced out for the rest of the conversation, that is until he felt his arm being pulled. Hard._

 _In the span of one second, Danny whipped around, causing Tucker and Jazz to stop talking as well. Danny unconsciously began to rub the back of his neck. Why, you ask? Well the reason is simple:_

 _Sam was standing right behind him, and she had this look which was borderline embarrassed and angry. And right now, she was leaning towards embarrassed. She then spoke._

" _Danny, can I talk to you in private, please?" She seemed apprehensive while asking the question._

 _Danny looked her in her eyes. Her beautiful amethyst eyes._

" _Sure."_

 _Sam then walked away, Danny following her around a corner, to a velvet carpeted hallway, their soft footprints not making a sound. Sam was the first to break the ice._

" _So, mind telling me what you guys were talking about?"_

 _This Time_

"So, mind telling me what you guys were talking about?"

Danny started unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck and smiled nervously. He had wanted to tell her about his feelings for the longest time, but was afraid she would reject him.

Sam noticed this instantly. In fact, it was nearly impossible to not see him do this. He did it every time he was nervous. The only question she had was why he was nervous. Danny then began explaining.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Danny asked curiously.

Sam was confused. "What do you mean, Danny?"

"I'm talking about you being so calm these past few days. It's so…unlike you. And frankly, I think Tucker is more afraid of you being calm than he is of you being loud and so…boisterous."

Sam smirked. "Loud and boisterous, huh? I was unaware of the fact that you knew such big words."

Danny had a playful frown on his face. "Hey! I study!"

"Oh, yeah? When?"

"You know. During my, uh, rest and relaxation period?"

Sam's smirk only grew. "Uh huh. Is your "rest and relaxation period" the day before or the day after you fight Skulker?"

Danny, once again, rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously and smiled as he spoke. "…After?"

Sam started laughing, and apparently her laughter was infectious, because Danny started laughing as well. And then Danny said something that would change both of their lives forever.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

" _What? Did I really just say that?"_

" _What? Did he really just say that?"_ Sam and Danny were both silent for a minute, before Sam spoke.

"Um, do you mind repeating that, Danny?"

Needless to say, Danny was unprepared for this question. After all, who is? So, Danny did the only sane thing he could do: backtrack his statements until she forgot.

"Uh…after?"

Sam looked at him. "No, just after that."

"Rest and relaxation period?"

"I said _after_ , not before."

Danny then decided, _"Screw it, I'm telling her."_

"I knew there was a reason I loved you?"

Sam sat there, frozen for a minute, _"He said it. He actually said it!"_

"Sam? You okay in there?" Danny waved his hand in front of her face.

Sam didn't say a word. She did, however, do something Danny didn't expect.

She walked closer to him and kissed him.

Needless to say, Danny was speechless. As she pulled her lips away, Danny's mouth hung open like a fish, and Sam giggled a little before taking her hand and pushing his mouth closed.

"Are you okay, Danny? You didn't break on me did you?"

Danny stood there for a moment watching her, before doing something Sam didn't expect.

He kissed her back.

"FINALLY!" A voice shouted, and a flash was heard, along with scampering of feet.

"TUCKER!" the two yelled at the technogeek as they ran after him.

As the two turned the corner, they saw Jazz smiling at them.

"I was wondering when you two would get together. Unfortunately…" Jazz trailed off, causing the two look at her in confusion.

Danny voiced his confusion. "What is it Jazz?"

Jazz took a deep breath. In and out. "Unfortunately, now I owe Tucker _at least_ 200 dollars.

Sam and Danny's eyes widened. "200 dollars?! Why?" Sam asked incredulously.

Jazz took in another breath. _Here it is. The moment of truth. Sorry, Tucker, but you had this coming._ "As it turns out, Tucker had placed a bet that you two would get together before graduating."

A minute of silence passed.

"HE WHAT!?"

Tucker gained a 'deer in the headlights' look as Sam stomped over to him. Wanting to increase his distance between him and certain full-death, he started running, Danny and Jazz simply watching Tucker run around screaming as Sam chased him. Danny leaned over to Jazz.

"So, who else did he involve in this 'bet' of his?"

Jazz pulled out a white piece of paper rolled up like a scroll. As it unfurled, it reached her knees and stopped. Same thing happened with Danny's mouth, which quickly corrected itself.

"Let's see, there was Mom and Dad, Mr. Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Valerie-which was surprising considering the circumstances-, Skulker, Ember, Kitty, Johnny 13, Klemper, Poindexter, Aragon, Dora, Clockwork-"

"Clockwork? But he's the Master of Time!"

"Meh, must've wanted in on the experience. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes: Clockwork, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, oh, and Vlad!"

As the last name was read, Danny's eye slightly started twitching. Vlad? Vlad was in on his love life now!? It's bad enough that he was the mayor of his town, it was bad enough that he was a crazy frootloop bent on marrying his mother, killing his father, and making him his son, now he had to deal with him in his love life too!?

Ohhoho. Tucker would _pay_ for this!

Danny then started running after the two in the direction Tucker ran off in, chasing him now as well.

Jazz was simply standing there smiling. A small purple portal opened up next to her, depositing 1,000 dollars and a note before closing. The note, from Clockwork read,

 _Give my congratulations to the new couple-even though I knew this would happen, doesn't make it any less funny to watch. Use this to cover both yours and my debt, considering you were going to do that anyway. Tucker will be coming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Jazz looked up from the note, seeing Tucker still running from Danny and Sam chasing him, his hand outstretched as he swiped the money from her hand, pocketed it, and ran around a corner. She looked back down at the note.

 _Tell Danny, the crown is closer than you think._

 _Eternally Yours,_

 _Clockwork_

 _P.S. Long live the Ghost King!_

Jazz looked up from the note, just as Sam and Danny rounded the corner, both winded. The two dropped to the floor. Catching Tucker was hard work. Within a few minutes, they were out like lights.

Jazz smiled at the two. At least she didn't have to hear constant admissions of denial from Danny or Sam now.

 _Meanwhile, with Vlad._

' _Shit!_ Vlad thought as he saw the two in the hallway on his way to the kitchen. _I thought it would be at least another year, damn it!'_ A ping was suddenly heard from the laptop he planned on placing back in Daniel's room, signifying a new email was sent. Vlad picked up the laptop, opening it. What he saw slightly infuriated him.

 _Pay up Vlad. I_ _ **told**_ _you they'd get together before graduation! My bank number is attached to this email, and if you even_ think _of using this for your own gain, I will make this laptop self-destruct. I can always build a better one anyway._

 _-Tucker_

 _PS: Bank number: 145667890865323446_

 _PPS: This email will be automatically deleted from the computer, can't have people finding me, now can I?_

Vlad scoffed. What would _he_ need his bank account for anyway? He was Vlad Masters, multi-billionaire. But, unfortunately, he had given his word to pay up, those many months ago.

He quickly wrote the number down and proceeded to fuel Tucker's account with 1,000,000 dollars, as per their agreement. It wasn't really a loss, as his companies would more than make up the difference in his outflow.

He had work to do, anyway.

 _Meanwhile, deep in the Ghost Zone, a castle beyond the Realm of Time_

A large castle, possibly bigger than Vlad's or Pariah's, floated in the endless green expanse of the Zone, and a ghost sat on a large obsidian throne twirling what looked to be a wine glass.

Soon, Dramascus would have his revenge against the halfa species. Starting with Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.

 **Author's Note:** Well. I'm here. As I finish this chapter, I am already in school, so simply disregard the first author's note. Review please! I don't want to have to milk reviews out of people. See you later, my friends!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Overlord of Fiction **Production**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Author's Note:** Well, I'm back with another chapter. I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter. Here we go.

 _Last Time_

Meanwhile, deep in the Ghost Zone, a castle beyond the Realm of Time

 _A large castle, possibly bigger than Vlad's or Pariah's, floated in the endless green expanse of the Zone, and a ghost sat on a large obsidian throne twirling what looked to be a wine glass._

 _Soon, Dramascus would have his revenge against the halfa species. Starting with Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius._

 _This Time_

Jack was unusually restless that night. His mind was whirling with thoughts. Thoughts that he shouldn't have, especially about his son and best friend.

Best friend. Was that what he and Vlad were now? He wasn't stupid, he could see behind the fakeness of Vlad's smile. What Jack didn't know was _why_ Vlad had to fake his smile whenever he saw him. He wanted to talk to Vlad when he got the chance.

And his son. What was going on with him? He had heard Maddie telling him and his friends to watch out for Vlad, which they all easily agreed to. Was Danny, and his friends, it seemed, so hating of Vlad that they would willingly watch him? Granted, the multiple occasions where Maddie had told him that Vlad had hit on her mostly dispelled that line of thought. Maybe Danny and his friends were simply looking out for Maddie, for which he was extremely thankful to them for.

With his thoughts settled, Jack fell asleep, his thoughts on the talks he would have later with his son and his…supposed best friend.

The next morning, Jack awoke to the smell of bacon. " _Mmm, bacon."_ Wait a minute. Bacon?If there was one thing Jack remembered well about his college friend, he was a horrible cook. Hell, he couldn't even make a sandwich correctly without burning it completely, to the point of it being non-edible. So who was cooking the bacon?

Jack sat up from his bed slightly before he heard a soft moan coming from the spot next to him. He got up as softly as he could. Unfortunately, Maddie had gotten so used to sleeping next to him, that she immediately knew when he moved and was up within minutes. She yawned and looked at her husband with sleepy eyes.

"Mmm, good morning Jack. What has you up this early?"

Jack smiled at his wife of 30 years. No matter how old she would get, she would always be beautiful in his eyes.

"Oh, I just smelled bacon is all. I was about to head to the kitchen anyway."

Maddie's eyes widened as she sat up. From what she heard from Jack, Vlad could burn water. Without trying. At all. So to hear from Jack that the smell of bacon is coming from _inside_ Vlad's house was surprising.

"I'll get dressed and get the kids. Just…make sure Vlad doesn't burn down the house, okay Jack?" Maddie said with a slightly worried look on her face. She had had the unfortunate experience of watching Vlad cook lasagna once… The memories of that day would haunt her forever.

Jack looked at his wife's worried face and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright, Mads." With that, Jack walked out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving Maddie alone in the bedroom to get dressed.

Maddie walked into the bathroom, had a shower and came back out, dressed in her trademarked teal jumpsuit and goggles. She opened the door to get the kids out of bed…only to see Danny standing in front of the door and about to knock, Jazz, Tucker and Sam standing around him, almost protectively. Danny had a nervous look on his face.

"Good morning kids! How'd you sleep?" Maddie asked happily, forcing the sleep from her eyes.

Danny stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Morning mom."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about hun?"

Danny gained a deer-in-the-headlights look at his mom's question and his pupils dilated. Sam elbowed him in the side to get him to speak.

"Hey mom. Is uh, Dad around?"

"Your father went to the kitchen to prevent Vlad from possibly burning his house down." At this, the four teens raised a collective eyebrow. Sam spoke next.

"Uh, do you mind explaining what you mean Mrs. Fenton?"

So, Maddie explained…everything about Vlad's absolutely _horrid_ cooking skills. By the end, all four teens were holding their sides in laughter as Maddie smiled at them. It was good to see Danny laugh again. Ever since the accident, Danny's laughter seemed to only come out when he was truly relaxed, which, unfortunately, wasn't very often, nowadays. Maddie decided to break up the laughter, otherwise they'd never get anywhere.

"So, did you have anything to say, Danny? We seemed to get side tracked." Danny's eyes suddenly got the deer-in-the-headlights look once more, before Sam whispered in his ear, allowing him to recollect himself.

"Yeah, I did, actually. But I think I should wait until _after_ breakfast. You know, make sure Vlad doesn't blow up the house and all that."

Maddie looked at her son. Just what was he hiding? He was so distant lately. Hopefully whatever Danny has to tell her would help.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about leaving this here. I am finding less and less time to write with my dad here, especially since all of my ideas decide that twelve to one o'clock is a perfect time to come to me. See you in the next chapter my friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Overlord of Fiction **Production**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 20! I didn't think I'd get this far you know. Let's get to work, shall we?

 _Last Time_

" _So, did you have anything to say, Danny? We seemed to get side tracked." Danny's eyes suddenly got the deer-in-the-headlights look once more, before Sam whispered in his ear, allowing him to recollect himself._

" _Yeah, I did, actually. But I think I should wait until after breakfast. You know, make sure Vlad doesn't blow up the house and all that."_

 _Maddie looked at her son. Just what was he hiding? He was so distant lately. Hopefully whatever Danny has to tell her would help._

 _This Time_

The three Fenton family members, along with Sam and Tucker, walked down the velvet-carpeted hallway towards the kitchen. Once reaching the kitchen, they saw Jack sitting down in one of Vlad's expensive chairs, chewing on some pancakes. Vlad was in the chair across the table eating pancakes as well, however, unlike Jack, he ate his pancakes with the pompous way many rich people in his standing did.

"Morning, Dad." Danny said. Danny was watching Vlad with a wary eye. Vlad was simply ignoring his stare, as if nothing was wrong.

Jack looked up from his pancakes and smiled at his son. Maybe today he could figure out what was going on between his son and Vlad. He sure hoped so anyway.

"Morning Danno!" Jack said, a smile on his face and a mouthful of pancake, which made Danny wonder how he could do both with _out_ spraying food everywhere. Danny and his friends sat down along the left side of the long pink ivory table, while Maddie sat close to Jack. Which unfortunately for Maddie, was close to Vlad as well. Vlad, seeing Maddie's voluptuous presence gracing his own, decided to go in for the kill.

"Good morning, Maddeline. How are you this beautiful morn? Well I hope?" Vlad spoke in smooth velvety tones. Or what he thought were smooth velvety tones. To Maddie though, it sounded something like this:

 _Please, please, please hurry up and leave Jack and marry me! I can do much better than the fat oaf!_

Of course, she couldn't say that he sounded like a sick puppy begging for a bone with his words. That would upset Jack, and he would get disappointed. When Jack was disappointed, she felt the same. She just loved him that much.

So, she said the only thing that she could in that moment, to be polite, no matter how hard being polite to _him_ actually was.

"Good morning Vlad. I am as well as I can be this morning. And yourself, how are you this morning?"

Vlad smiled widely at Maddie, which creeped her out a little, but Vlad didn't know that.

"I am doing well this morning, my dear. Even better with you here." Vlad intoned to her as he ate his blueberry pancakes with an entitled air about him. Tucker looked over in Danny and Sam's direction with a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton? I think you owe me some money." At this declaration, Danny and Sam seemed to blush even redder and hung their heads in embarrassment, before seeing Maddie look at them with a wide smile on her face, before she did what every mother would in this situation: she squealed in happiness and went over to her son and his (now finally) girlfriend, and hugged them tightly. Jack, seeing this new development, leapt up and ran to the bedroom they were staying in, grabbed a wad of cash from the bedroom night-table, and ran out of the room, passing the large package of cash into Tucker's outstretched hand, drawing astonished looks from Danny and Sam, before Vlad scoffed.

"Oh, don't look so surprised you two. You had to have known this would've happened eventually don't you?" At this Vlad received two glaring red faced looks and Vlad laughed in mirth at the twos embarrassment.

Jack looked at his " _best friend"_ in shock. The last time he had heard Vlad laugh was…wait. When _was_ the last time he'd heard Vlad laugh? It had to be way back in college, most likely before the accident.

The accident. One simple mistake. Damn, how he wished he could go back in time and change things (As soon as he finished that thought, Danny sneezed). Vlad may not have known, or maybe he did, Jack wasn't sure, but he subconsciously blamed himself for that accident that cost Vlad months of his life. He somehow managed to turn his life around and become the owner of several businesses, which gave him enough money to build and afford this large mansion. Jack was glad for his friend, but at the same time he was sad because he was the one that caused him to turn his life around when he shouldn't have needed to. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to Vlad later today.

After breakfast the six occupants of the household went on to do their own things.

 **Author's Note: *** sigh ***** Listen. I am EXTREMELY sorry that I just left you guys hanging for what, 4 months? And I know that this isn't much, or anything at all really, but I had to get something out, even if it is crappy. The next update will be out within the end of the week, promise. I honest to God didn't mean to leave you with nothing from me for that long, really. Blame Harry Potter, it's all his fault anyway with his captivating storylines. Speaking of him, I have a new poll, so check it out maybe? See you my friends!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Reaping ScytheReader **Production**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Author's Note:** Hello. Yes, I know. It took me a long ass time to get another chapter out, but it's here now! Be happy damn it!

 _Last Time:_

 _Jack looked at his "best friend" in shock. The last time he had heard Vlad laugh was…wait. When was the last time he'd heard Vlad laugh? It had to be way back in college, most likely before the accident._

 _The accident. One simple mistake. Damn, how he wished he could go back in time and change things (As soon as he finished that thought, Danny sneezed). Vlad may not have known, or maybe he did, Jack wasn't sure, but he subconsciously blamed himself for that accident that cost Vlad months of his life. He somehow managed to turn his life around and become the owner of several businesses, which gave him enough money to build and afford this large mansion. Jack was glad for his friend, but at the same time he was sad because he was the one that caused him to turn his life around when he shouldn't have needed to. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to Vlad later today._

 _After breakfast the six occupants of the household went on to do their own things._

 _This Time:_

Vlad walked out of the kitchen to a large bookcase after his breakfast when Maddie came up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello Vlad. How are you?"

Vlad smiled widely at this. _Maybe she's coming around after all_ , Vlad thought. Ever the one to take control of a situation, he began speaking.

"I am well Maddeline. Was there something you needed? I'm sure my staff can get whatever you need."

Maddie's smile seemed to widen. She'd asked Danny earlier when a good time to ask Vlad about his lab would be and he had told her some very interesting information.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Maddie walked back to her room after breakfast and her son's new relationship status, which she was ecstatic about. Her mind flashed back to just before breakfast, to Danny's brief conversation. Just what was he hiding? And why did he look so scared to speak? He was never this way before the Portal accident. She hoped that he'd tell her what he needed to tell her soon. She could see that it was eating him up inside, even if he hid it exceptionally well. Speaking of her son, she was anxiously happy to know that Vlad, despite his accident, hadn't given up on the trio's experiments in college. Only, she didn't know where exactly he kept his lab, so she thought to go to Danny and ask him what he remembered from his wanderings in Vlad's house. She was about to knock on his door when she heard a conversation from his room. It sounded like Sam shouting, most likely at Tucker._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU BET VLAD 1 MILLION DOLLARS?!'" Sam was roaring at Tucker, and even through the door, Maddie shivered in slight fear. She loved the girl dearly, wouldn't have picked a better girl for her son even if she wanted to, but DAMN the girl was scary when she wanted to be. She tentatively knocked on the door._

" _Danny? Can I talk to you, please?" Maddie asked._

 _The door swung open near instantly showing Danny's happy smile as he said, "Sure. Come on in."_

 _Maddie stepped inside the room to see the new gaming system Vlad got Tucker hooked up to the large television in the room. Of course, Tucker wasn't at the TV. No, Tucker was hiding under his bed from Sam, in pure fear. Danny walked over and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, calming her ire towards their African American friend._

" _Sam. Calm down. Blowing up at Tucker, even if he deserves it, won't help anyone." Here Danny shot a pointed look at Tucker, who was slowly beginning to crawl out from underneath the bed, avoiding Sam with almost laser precision. Danny smiled as he saw Sam deflate her anger slightly and mumbled, "Fine, I'll ease up on him. For now, anyway. He still has to explain just_ what _he was thinking by betting Vlad that much money anyway." The mood changed quickly when she noticed Maddie in the room._

" _Oh, hi Mrs. Fenton. Did you need something?"_

 _Maddie mock-glared at her future daughter-in-law, hands loosely placed on her hips. "I thought I told you to call me Mom, Sam?"_

 _Sam stuttered slightly, "I-I guess I-". Her stutters were cut off by the sound of Maddie's laughter throughout the room. After a few minutes of calming down Maddie spoke._

" _It's okay Sam, you can continue to call me Mrs. Fenton if it makes you comfortable, but not for too long now, alright?" Sam nodded her head slowly._

 _The four of them got back on topic with Maddie's next words._

" _Yes, Sam. I did need something. Danny, what do you remember from the reunion?"_

 _Danny looked at his mother with a confused expression, and Maddie decided to elaborate._

" _I only ask, sweetie, because I want to know where Vlad's lab would be. Your comment about his own ghost portal got me interested in why he never contacted us that he was still interested in our…paranormal activities."_

 _Danny thought for a moment before answering. "Well…I think it was behind a bookcase."_

" _Was there anything else? Anything on the bookcase that might give a clue as to how to get in?"_

" _I… I don't think so; the door was already open and I just walked in." Danny looked at his mother with a dejected look, and Maddie smiled at her son._

" _Alright, Danny. If you remember anything else, ANYTHING at all, let me know, alright?" Danny's dejected look disappeared and a smile appeared on his face._

" _Will do, Mom. Is that all you wanted?"_

" _Yes, that's all I needed. I'll go talk to Vlad now. Thanks."_

" _Anytime, Mom."_

 _Maddie turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, and was off to find Vlad._

 _Flashback End_

Maddie smiled at Vlad with a calm look on her face, and simply asked a question that caught Vlad _completely_ off guard.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a Ghost Portal, Vlad?"

 **Author's Note:** Tell me what you guys think, alright? And don't forget that I have a brand new poll up, so go check that out! See you later my friends!


	22. Chapter 22- Vlad's Ghost Lab True King 1

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Reaping ScytheReader **Production**

 **Chapter 22- Vladimir Masters' Ghost Lab/The True King**

 **Author's Note:** Now as you may have noticed, this chapter has a title! Things WILL be kicking off in full force, and we'll see more backstory into Dramascus' past! So without further ado…

 _Last Time_

 _Maddie smiled at Vlad with a calm look on her face, and simply asked a question that caught Vlad completely off guard._

" _Why didn't you tell us you had a Ghost Portal, Vlad?"_

 _This Time_

' _SUGAR COOKIES! HOW'D MADDIE FIND OUT ABOUT THE LAB, OR MY GHOST PORTAL?! Okay, calm down Vlad, this is Maddie we're talking about. Just tell her a half truth and hopefully she'll just drop it._

"How'd you know that I had a ghost portal Maddeline?" Vlad asked in his soothing baritone voice.

Maddie seemed to smile even wider for some reason, reminding Vlad eerily of Jack himself, though he knew that he'd never admit that, to Maddie, _or_ himself. Then Maddie spoke four words that caused a spike of anger within the 40 year old half ghost to rise.

"Oh, Danny told me! He said some very interesting things…" But at the words, _"Oh, Danny told me!"_ Vlad simply stopped listening.

" _DANIEL?! That insufferable, little, impudent BRAT told Maddie where my lab is?! DAMN HIM!_ It was then, that Vlad realized something horrifying. Maddie was going to see his lab. Oh dear God! _Maddie was going to see his_ LAB! Oh, this was NOT good! Vlad, however, being the calm suave person he is, didn't voice his thoughts. No, what Vlad actually said was this.

"Oh, really? And what pray tell did he tell you?"

Maddie had a thoughtful frown on her face, a face that Vlad thought was cute, when he wasn't being bombarded by Jack's stupidity. Now if only Maddie would leave him, and Daniel would just accept to being his son, then and only then, would Vlad's life be complete.

"He didn't exactly tell me much, he told me that your lab was behind a bookcase, and that he stumbled upon it walking around your mansion during the reunion. Something about your door being open."

Vlad's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Daniel, lying _successfully_ to his own _mother_? He knew Daniel. He knew Daniel probably better than he knew himself, and he knew himself _very_ well. Lying had, unfortunately, never been Daniel's strong suit. He resolved to find out more later about this new development. For now, he had to deal with Maddie.

"Oh, butter biscuits. That must have been my fault, I was simply working on some new ghost-hunting technologies for one of my companies during the time, and was rushing to prepare for the reunion. I must have forgotten to close the door and Daniel must have found an entrance."

Maddie stayed silent for a few minutes, worrying Vlad slightly, before speaking again.

"Can I see your lab?"

And there it was. The quintessential question Vlad was hoping Maddie wouldn't ask, yet at the same time, knew that the question itself was destined to be asked anyway. Vlad said the only thing he could have and would have said to her, because really, he could never actually say no to Maddie. Never Maddie.

"Of course, Maddie. Just give me a few minutes to clean up, will you? It's fairly messy in here."

Maddie smiled in anticipation. She was finally going to see Vlad's ghost portal!

"Sure. Take all the time you need, Vlad. I'll be in my room."

And with that said, Maddie Fenton rushed off to her room at near breakneck speed, before entering her room to be greeted with a loving kiss from Jack, calming her down quickly enough to let her think for a bit. Jack always had that effect on her. He smiled as he spoke.

"Now that you're calm, mind explaining what had you running like a ghost from the Fenton Thermos?"

Maddie took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Did you know Vlad has a ghost portal? He even offered to let me in his lab!"

Jack was speechless for a moment. Vlad? Vlad Masters had a portal? His best friend had a portal, and a lab?

Well…at least he had something to talk about now. Jack smiled at Maddie.

"This is great! Maybe we can compare notes on ghosts!"

Maddie's wondrous laughter filled the room.

 **Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone**

Dramascus sat in his castle drinking wine from a dark, ornately decorated goblet, scowling at it before sending it flying across the room.

"Damn those half-breeds! That crown is mine, and I won't let an upstart half-breed gain what is mine! Horatio!"

An octopus looking being with one eye opened the doors to Dramascus' central chamber and floated inwards, his voice low as he reached Dramascus' feet. "You called Lord Dramascus?"

"Good, you're on time. I need you to go out and find someone…worthy of capturing the _Future Ghost King,_ as well as his half-breed friend."

"You mean Daniel Phantom and Vladimir Plasmius, my lo-aaaaaaargh!" His words were cut off by the sounds of his own screams as Dramascus electrocuted his servant with fiery electricity, his voice low and menacing.

"Do not _Ever_ speak those names within my presence again, Horatio, or your next punishment will be…severe. Understand?"

Horatio weakly nodded.

"Good. Now, away with your disgusting body. You have a task to complete."

 **Author's Note:** Am I seriously going to have to review whore? I don't want to be that person, but I will if I have to be. I only received 1 review last chapter! Please leave feedback on how I can be better! PLEASE! See you my friends!


	23. Chapter 23- Vladimir Masters' Ghost Lab2

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Reaping ScytheReader **Production**

 **Chapter 23- Vladimir Masters' Ghost Lab/The True King PT. 2**

 **Author's Note:** Yes. I know. This is extremely late. Sorry.

 _Last Time_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone**_

 _Dramascus sat in his castle drinking wine from a dark, ornately decorated goblet, scowling at it before sending it flying across the room._

" _Damn those half-breeds! That crown is mine, and I won't let an upstart half-breed gain what is mine! Horatio!"_

 _An octopus looking being with one eye opened the doors to Dramascus' central chamber and floated inwards, his voice low as he reached Dramascus' feet. "You called Lord Dramascus?"_

" _Good, you're on time. I need you to go out and find someone…worthy of capturing the Future Ghost King, as well as his half-breed friend."_

" _You mean Daniel Phantom and Vladimir Plasmius, my lo-aaaaaaargh!" His words were cut off by the sounds of his own screams as Dramascus electrocuted his servant with fiery electricity, his voice low and menacing._

" _Do not Ever speak those names within my presence again, Horatio, or your next punishment will be…severe. Understand?"_

 _Horatio weakly nodded._

" _Good. Now, away with your disgusting body. You have a task to complete."_

 _This Time_

 **The Far Reaches of The Ghost Zone, specifically The Observants Dungeon:**

Horatio floated down a set of stone steps to a large medieval cage holding a small squirming ectopus in his hand.

"Please! I-I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me!", the ectopus thought to Horatio in fear.

Horatio glared at the squirming food for his pet. "The only thing I expect you to do for me is to die, _food._ You will be instrumental in the rise of my master's empire." At this point Horatio had reached the cage containing his pet and threw the squirming ghost inside the cage and locking it behind him, disappearing up the stairs.

The tiny ghost plopped down on the cold stone floor shaking more violently, and in the distance, he heard a low, baritone voice speak.

"It's about time someone fed me. Then again, they only feed me when they need me, otherwise I would rot with nothing to do. I was free once, then imprisoned. I am so close to being free again, so I can wait a little longer." A large, burly being in a black cape floated up to the tiny ghost, with large fangs and a snakelike tongue, and sunk his teeth into the ghost, ignoring the screams as he ate. He would be free soon. Very soon. It wouldn't be worth his freedom if he didn't have the strength to do what they needed him to.

 **Meanwhile, in Wisconsin**

Vlad Masters was nervous. Vlad Masters was never nervous. NEVER. Vlad Masters was many things. Suave businessman to some, a shrewd one to others. He also had a large range-or short one depending on who you asked- of emotions. Resigned happiness, anger, even jealousy-actually, extreme jealousy, not that he would admit any of these to anyone. But if there is one emotion he would deny out loud to everyone in the world, would be nervousness. Why was he nervous, you ask? Simple really.

The love of his life was about to enter his sanctuary.

Vlad walked up to the room Maddie and Jack shared in his home and knocked quickly, backing away as Jack flung open the door, and upon seeing him smiled big and rushed at him before Vlad could move and nearly crushed his spinal cord. Luckily, he had ghost powers or he would have been in the hospital by now.

"Vladdie! I can't believe that you have a ghost lab! Why didn't you tell me? We could have traded notes!" Jack said with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Vlad had a ghost portal! The last time that the ghost portal was even brought up between the three of them was back in their college days.

Vlad forced himself out of Jack's grip and dusted his expensive suit jacket off. He looked at the tub of lard that was his _friend_ and spoke.

"I didn't tell you, Jack, my good friend, because you didn't ask." Vlad smiled that oh so fake smile that Jack couldn't see through, never _would_ see through, until it was too late of course.

Jack smiled. "Can I come see your lab, Vlad?"

This threw Vlad for a loop. He had only planned to have Maddie look, maybe he would be able to seduce her in a secluded room if he tried, but Jack…

Jack _wasn't_ a problem, he realized with a smile. He knew just what to do.

"Of course, Jack. What kind of friend would I be then, hmm?" ' _An evil genius one, of course'_ Vlad thought in his head. "If you could grab Maddie for me, we'll get this tour started."

Jack ran back into his room as quick as his legs would let him, which Vlad had to admit, was very quick. In the span of a second, Jack was back with Maddie in tow.

Who had the bigger smile on their face remained yet to be determined.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this is so short. Had to give you guys something. *grumbles about stupid green-eyed wizards taking up 95% of life* Read and Review my friends! 


	24. Chapter 24- Ghost LabTrue King 3

**Ghost King Danny: Book 1**

 **A** The Horsemen's Commander **Production**

 **Chapter 24- Vladimir Masters' Ghost Lab/The True King PT. 3**

 **Author's Note:** GO!

Vlad walked with the poise and grace of a king from the 18th century, a smug smile on his face, with Jack and Maddie in tow. He stopped in front of a large bookcase with football sitting on a white marble pedestal. He flipped the football pedestal sideways, revealing a small red button.

The bookcase slid back to reveal a white marble staircase that looked as though it was never used.

Jack was looking like a child in a candy store as he walked down the staircase. He was finally going to see his friend's lab!

Maddie's mind, however was whirling with ideas of what she and Jack would be able to help Vlad with. Maybe they, together, would be able to take down that evil ghost Phantom.

Phantom. He had formed right around the time of Danny's accident with the portal and since his formation, he'd caused nothing but trouble for the quiet town of Amity Park. Well, as quiet as The Most Haunted Town in America could be. And that's not counting the times where he stole from a jewelry store and attacked the mayor. She'd ask Danny about this, eventually, seeing as Phantom was taking on his form every time he "saved" the town.

She sighed softly. She'd figure this out later. Right now, she had a lab to see.

 **Meanwhile, with Danny and Company**

Danny looked at the note Jazz handed him with Clockwork's message on it. ' _What does that mean, the crown is closer than I think? So, it must be near Vlad, maybe?'_ He didn't know for certain, but he would let his friend, sister, and girlfriend know.

Girlfriend. He loved the sound of that word. He'd waited so long to tell her, that he was worried that he'd never do it. But he did, and that's all that mattered to him. Now he just had to find the crown.

 **In a glass case in Vlad's lower laboratory**

The crown shook with anger. Its connection to the ring was slowly being eroded. The king would have to find it soon to fix it, but the damn glass case was preventing this.

Oh well, at least it made progress on the thing caging it. The seemingly ghost-proof glass was no match for the connection between the crown and ring. A large single line split the cage down the middle, but the glass itself held, determined to keep the crown inside.

Soon though, it would be free.

 **Back with Danny and friends**

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Danny? What if Vlad catches you?" Tucker said as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked, invisibly to Vlad's lab.

Danny looked at Tucker. He understood his nerves, but something in him was telling him to go to Vlad's lab, that something was there. He just did not know what.

"I feel like I have to go down there, man. It's weird. Like something's calling me…" Here, Sam's eyes widened as the revelation hit her.

"Danny? What if that feeling is the crown?"

Danny looked at her invisible form, confused. "The crown? Are you sure, Sam?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, Danny! What else could it be? Clockwork did say that the crown was closer than you thought. Think about it."

Danny thought about it for a second and nodded. _Maybe Sam was right._ _'Only one way to find out, right?'_ Danny thought. He closed his eyes and focused on the Crown of Fire allowing his core to draw him to it, wherever it might be.

It was a surprise then, that his core sucked him through the velvety carpet below him.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled as he was sinking through the floor, disappearing from his friend's sight.

Sam and Tucker wasted no time following him through the floor, wondering where the hell he was headed.

Danny landed on a gray tiled room with multiple tables littered with beakers and test tubes filled with various liquids that Danny's instincts said not to touch. Ever.

Looking around for a bit he noticed a set of stairs leading up somewhere and was about to open it when he heard a loud booming voice coming from the other side.

"So Vladdie, when do we get to see your lab?" Danny could hear the elation in his dad's voice and slowly began panicking, beginning to change back to his human form just as Sam and Tucker floated in from the ceiling.

"Danny! What are you-", Sam started.

"Shhh! Dad's coming in! You two might want to change back!"

Sam and Tucker allowed their rings to flow over their bodies, turning them back to their human personas.

The three half-ghost teens then heard an audible click from the door as it swung open revealing Vlad, in all his pompous glory, stepping into the lab, a surprised look adorning his face as he saw the three teens.

"Daniel, Mr. Foley, Samantha. How did you get here?" Sam bristled at the use of her full name, but calmed when Danny grabbed her hand.

"Danny?"

Danny looked past Vlad and saw his dad looking at him in surprise and confusion. Danny smiled embarrassed and waved at his dad.

"Hey dad, mom. Didn't expect you guys down here. What _are_ you here for, exactly?"

Vlad took this moment to speak.

"I had offered to show Madeline…and Jack my lab. I had not intentionally wanted them to see my research, but it seems that Maddie told me that she found out from you, Daniel. Care to explain?" Vlad had to see if what Maddie had told him matched up with what he knew of Daniel's personality.

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly, but not enough that either of his parents would notice.

"I somehow stumbled onto your open lab door and found your portal during the reunion." Danny said calmly as possible, belying his actual fear of being found out for what he was _really_ there for.

Vlad's eyes lit up in surprise. So, Maddie was telling the truth, then. Not that he'd ever think that Maddie was wrong. Ever. The surprise on Vlad's face melted into a cool confident smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Daniel. You have cleared many things up for me. Would you and your friends like to take a tour of my lab? Seeing as you only stumbled on it, I doubt you had time to look around."

It was now Danny's turn to be surprised. He expected a lot of things from Vlad. Sabotage. An evil plot to make him his son and his mother his wife. Vlad overshadowing the owner of the Green Bay Packers and forcing the owner to give them to him.

But not this. This was a bit…weird for Vlad.

But he might find a way to the crown. So, he did the sensible thing.

"I think we would enjoy that Vlad. Thanks for the offer."

Vlad's smile got slightly wider. "Anytime, Daniel. Let's get started, shall we?"

Vlad spent many hours telling the Fentons and Daniel's friends about his lab and certain items that he spent time creating, before leading them over to a familiar, yet unfamiliar octagonal shape, with a swirling pink mass in the center of it.

Vlad's ghost portal.

 **Author's Note:** How was this? Loved it? Hated it? Read and Review. See you later my friends!

*The Horsemen's Commander Rides Again*


End file.
